


To Be A Bride Or Friend-Enemies?

by wonderlustmisfit33



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruises, Childhood Trauma, Domestic, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Humiliation, Love Bites, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Minor Domestic Violence, Oral Sex, Past Violence, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rope Bondage, Roughness, Sensation Play, Sexual Harassment, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, slice of life.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlustmisfit33/pseuds/wonderlustmisfit33
Summary: Poor Elizabeth is dealing with a lot tension besides some pre-wedding jitters. The big day is around the corner as an old shadow tries to creep it's way back into her heart and it just so happens to the very person that she can't stand the most! He's timing couldn't be anymore chaotic as she is left with only two choices before tieing the knot.  Should she presue her new life as part of Austria's Kingdom or rekindle a foreign love she didn't even think was even possible to obtain with the bastard of an ex sultan she always had sheer hatred for?This chp fic is based around a What If? Scenario in the Hetalia Universe before they settle down as a couple. This is my first HungryxTurkey fanfic as a long time supporter of the ship.





	1. The Sultan's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there thanks for taking an interest in my story. I won't keep you long just to let you all know I've been into TxH for long time. Not really too active in the fandom what I truly love about their history is how complex both characters are towards each other in this LovexHatexLove romance. Never made a fic involing these two til now enjoy~

Chp1 The Sultan’s Back

Elizabeth had been helping out her new husband to be since she left the Ottoman Empire. She couldn’t wait to get away from the hairy bastard for good. Always causing drama at the palace no matter what time of day it was over there. Roderihi is clearly in no hurry to take lady Elizabeth as his wife. Since they both made a declaration to become united Nations and to be humbly blessed as Husband & Wife. She couldn't be happier or so she thought. 

He had been doing his noble duties to undo the wrong of how long she had been horribly been mistreated under Sadik's care. Roderichi was always a man of his word and meant everything he stood by for what he said. Literally doing everything in his power to make sure that she had the best care and alliance within the European Allied Forces at their side.

“ Elizabeth? Have you finish out our guest list for whom would be attending the wedding? ” She had been distracted more so then usual for the last couple of weeks as their big day was drawing closure towards the date that they set to marrying on. In a haze she replies quickly to his question.

“ Yes! Everything whose attending has been accounted for.” Roderihi stays quiet for a moment before asking his next question. Noticing her off beat attitude.

“ Is there anyone from the Ottoman Empire are you planning on inviting? ” She looked a bit hesitant while she paced a bit to come up with names for their guest list thinking aloud. He watches her painfully come up with a name as her foot steps sounded out on the marble floor. “ Hercules is definitely coming, Guputa although…well.. He might be a no show since he is on good merit with…Sadik…” she finished that last part with sheer disgust in her voice.

“ Oh? ” He stares out a window going quiet for a second he didn’t like the man in the slightest. Hearing all around the grape vine about the shit he had been rightfully accused of doing during his reign along what he’s caused to those poor nations especially considering that he’s to be wed to one whom seen the darkest parts of what the Ottoman Turk has done. 

Roderihi turns his attention back over to Elizabeth cupping her hands gentle in a hand of his as he runs his hands threw her stressed out hair. “ I don’t think it’s a good idea to invite anyone whose close to that Baklava Eating Bastard! He may be on decent terms with me but in my eyes I can't stand anyone whose very close to Sadik. Any one who even breaths around can be regarded as an enemy. ”

“ I know. He won’t show up anyways he has better things to do. He doesn't talk about his relations to much in regards to the guy anyhow. ” She tries to reassure him seeing how fired up the Austrian Nation’s eyes flares up behind his glasses.

“ Please do be careful. I don’t know if he’s even planning on trying to wedge us apart still as we speak. I am a much better person for both your well-being and happiness. If he so much as to lay a on hand on you, I’ll invade him with full force!! ” She sighs at this letting her fiance banter he tried to touch with her again not to long ago. Only to get an ear full by a not so happy sounding German instead to the lady of the house. Because he had been calling from varies numbers trying to keep restraining order from being filed because Elizabeth had informed him. That she can make him stop calling their mansion. 

She looks into Roderihi’s eyes for a moment hanging onto his word. She knew he meant well but he doesn’t know the whole story. Yet felt that it didn’t seem to matter that much knowing he’s kind of like Sadik by being a bit set in his own ways. A trait Elizabeth found hard to open up about cause she knew he wasn’t one to take being compared to that Turkish Nation too well. Let alone anyone else for that matter considering being one of the most hated Nations around.

Quickly changing the subject. Elizabeth wanted to go excuse herself to do some last minute shopping. For what they might want for their wedding. They didn’t need anything out of the ordinary since Austria was both a rich and powerful nation. All the guest would need is to show up.

"I would like to step out of the house for a while I've been feeling a little bit cooped up if you don't mind." He looks at for a moment before lisping out a hhmm

" Don't be out too late I have a sinking feeling he might be stalking around in our city. Don't talk to anyone while you're out he'll use others to get close to you." Elizabeth nods at this. Roderihi is right knowing how long it's been since the last time. Sadik has tried getting close to them threw his last failed attempts before he had been wanting no contact between them. Having to always sit next to her whenever they have no choice but to interact with the Nation whenever he's there at the meetings for a brief moment. 

Roderihi let's her go to do a piano ending their conversation without anything else to say. She figures their conversation went a little bit weary about they were talking their hatred for the Turkish. She heads out of the mansion and into her personal vehicle to take off. They saw her out as she made her way into the bustling plazas and cherry sidewalks full of preoccupied faces going about their time out on such a lovely day. 

Her green eyes just wanted to browse the open window displays that looked inside the shops that nestled in the shopping centers. She started feeling a little more normal til a not so pleasant voice rang out to her without warning from within the crowd. Wanting her to flee back to her home at Roderihi’s home. Apparently someone had recognized her presents unsure if she can get away before her got any closer. The tall bulking Turkish male made his way threw the crowds to come over to her as she tries to avoid eye contact noticing the figure out of the corner of her eyes. Why is he here? 

Sadik gives a mixed expression of both feeling happy and upset upon running into her out here on the streets. As he began engaging with her “ Elizabeth the fuck gives?! I had been trying to reach you at the prick’s mansion for well over a year! You keep ignoring me at the E.U. Meetings. And on top of that you never even bothered to tell me that your marrying him! What about us? I thought we had something!? ”

He stands there demanding to get an explanation out of her as more people began to take notice on how their interacting. 

Of course he had to bring it up. She clenches her fist not wanting to reflect on their past history when she hits a turning point on what to say. “ We we're young! I honestly tried to play along til I could get away from you during my declaration of independence! You kept trying to hold me back from leaving what else was I suppose to do!? ”

He sneered at this shaking his head calmly causing his past self to resurface while they were talking. “ I gave you everything that brat could only dream of. You had way better clothes to wear before you bolted out of our palace.”

Something snaps inside of her as she turns on a dime flying off the handle bars as she got up in his face. Pointing the finger at him as she spat. He blocks her from trying to get physical with him. This is how he always remembered their interactions whenever he brought out the fury of her's. He always loved about Elizabeth but at the same time always hated it for being nagged at whenever she wasn't being quick to accuse anyone who made the mistake of getting on her bad side. 

“ YOU WERE A MONSTER!! SO DON’T EVEN TRY TO PLAY DUMB WITH ME!! ” He hears her barking out at him. Showing those hellish orbs of resentment deeply burning from within her eyes.

“ So It’s like this is it? ” Sadik just stood his ground. Crossing his arms when she didn’t try to touch him upon being objectified to her ill feelings towards him. He had been thinking about her nonstop but apparently she had other thoughts about him instead. He really couldn’t bring himself to make her eat those words. Greece has been giving him the same lectures also each of his past nations he ruled over never stopped bringing up his past. Cause they were subconsciously weren’t satisfied with how someone like him can even be able to live with himself after everything he has done. 

“ You molested me. Out of corporal punishment. ” That hit the final nail in the coffin for her outburst. This made the Turkish Nation get some stares by passing shoppers. He knew he had done some pretty terrible things in the past but how dare she brings them up in a place like this. A women with her own young daughter glared at Sadik shooting daggers at him as she walked past them.

Sadik does everything he could to not lose it. Running a hand threw his stressed out bangs. Beneath his green hoodie. Placing his fingers along the edges of his white mask to compose himself. Trying to conceal as much of his disappointment on how he is being treated by his long time crush as much as possible.

“ Tulip I can’t believe you’d would dare act this cynical in public. The way you're handling yourself just now… You know damn well I did no such thing! You are making a fool of yourself and us both with throwing that insinuating tone at me right here in the open!!! ” He has just about enough of her childish tantrum as he crushes the flowers he had picked out for her in his frustrated grasp. Wanting to met her on better terms instead of fighting in front of everyone. 

“ I already told you before that I’m not your Tulip! You need to stop acting like we should be together when I’m just want to be left alone! ” she snaps at him never liked being called such a ridiculous name to someone she absolutely loathed. 

He tries one last time to change her mind about him. Wordlessly handing her over his floral arrangement. While he stood there smiling forcefully threw his clench teeth. Elizabeth somewhat admired the gesture at first til something made her snow-ball back into reality. Suddenly be seen in an instant smacking his bouquet right out of his hand.

He steps forward crushing the flowers beneath his feet holding onto what pride he has left as he goes to reach out grabbing at the very hand that smacked it out of his offering hands. Pulling her in closer to his domineering poker face. 

“ Are you forgetting how easy it is to simply hold you in place where you stand? No matter how much you struggle? Protest? I don’t even know what the hell your problem is towards me. However I hadn’t came all this way just to be ‘cock-bashed’ by a Misandrist Cross-dressing Tart. I wanted to make sure you have been taking care of. You had been worrying me ever since you ran off to join Roderihi outta spite! ” Sadik seeths trying to hold himself back from letting his emotions frighten her. She stares into his eyes noticing how enraged he is as she held her tongue for a moment to take in everything he is saying. 

Elizabeth calms down somewhat but she wasn’t willing to break her stance to be knocked down a peg. They always had these moments where neither of them were willing to submit to the other nation threw their egos.

“ I’m doing fine! You do not need not to concern yourself over me. I know why your here. I’m not going back to that horrid palace of yours. Everything about my time there was more worse than the last thing I was subjected too. ”

Sadik sighs sharply taking a hand to cup beneath her chin to get her to stop talking as it began to moving upwards to close around her surprise mouth. He leans in closer trying to talk sense into her. While Elizabeth struggles to loosen his controlling grip over her.

 _“ We are a better couple._ He doesn’t know you like I do. You were "mine”. One of the few real people I could trust in that palace. I hardly trusted anyone else who pledged their loyalty for me. I never had to ask you to prove yourself. You always did proved it whether you even realized it or not. You know the reasons I had for putting more of my own faith towards you when everyone else just grew tired of my visions for a worthy cause. “

She snickers at him like he has lost it. Letting out a sarcastic laugh. Before pointing the finger back at him again. ” You really can’t let me be happy can you? I never liked you once before and after I left that place! You are the biggest Ass-hole. Prideful driven’ Dangerous nut-case. Borderline-Sociopathic. Chronically lying manipulative piece of trash. That I ever had the displeasure of meting in my entire life!! “

Sadik lets out a calm hum after receiving further insults. Elizabeth stays silent for a matter minutes after dishing it out coldy judging him ” No matter where you go. Nor how much you always despise me. You're still mine! I never fully let go of what I have claimed once I had acquire it. “ He gets spit at by her as he lets go of the hand that had her by the chin by. As He goes to wipe it off smirking just as coldly in return causing her eyes to widen a little but is forcing them to not show show any emotion to not believe him.

” Ah. You don’t think so? You always cared enough to let me know how you felt towards me. It’s the same thing with Greece too. You must care enough to hate me since your actions aren’t doing you any favors in our little argument. Over whose more right here. “ Elizabeth humphs in disgust yanking to reel her hand back from his hold on her wrist as he suddenly pulls her into him holding her around the waist. Catching her completely off guard. 

Taking a hand to cup at her chin again he draws her into a a kiss passionately. She has no idea what to think of this. Quickly going to pull at his cheeks to make him stop with an embarrassed face she turns away both surprised and upset at him. Despite the abuse he’s taking he chuckles at her panic stricken state trying to look angry at his presence.

” Are you getting it now? You've always had cared about how you can't stand the very site of me. Otherwise my presents wouldn’t seem like such a bother to you. “ She manages to get out of his grip. He watches Elizabeth thinking to herself as she wants to punch Sadik square in the face but knowing how much experience he has in defending himself. She tries to tell herself that he's not worth it.

She's pulled between giving him the last word or simply bowing away from his advances? Til her body made up it's mind speaking for her behalf. Turning her attention back to him as he began to hear what she had to say" You're sick Sadik. You are endire need of some professional help and a damn life! You held me captive A young girl gets abducted and taking to her place against her own will. A mere child you socall felt compelled and infatuated by to control and try to break her down. No that is not what I would call putting my trust into someone you tried to own!" 

Sadik's body began to show signs of feeling disgusted with himself. The palms of his hands began to twitch uncomfortably as she took notice of this display. No longer showing a domineering expression but a look of pity he's trying to keep concealed peering out at her from behind his mask. He knew she had every right to be upset with him. 

She wanted to further add salt to his injuries knowing that putting him on the spot was a dangerous game. Yet he had a history of always playing lose. " There's not a single both a live or dead that would ever even miss you if you were to drop dead. You need to stop wasting my time with you negligent nonsense. I'd stoped believing in you a long time ago and I am not about to let you hurt me again!

Sadik grits his looking offended staying silent while everyone else had been looking at them. He never felt this embarrassed and greatly shameful in so long. She never made him feel this way by any other women he had fancied before they met. He begins to straighten himself up as she sees him putting his poker face back on. Doing his best to smile at her acting like he's not even phased by her words 

"....I see....well then I guess it's time that I made my leave... Good day to you to Elizabeth..." He began turning and heading back down the way he came from as she sighs in relief feeling a huge weight as been lifted from her tensed shoulders. She soon began leaving going her own way down the street she headed going foreword. 

It stilled annoyed her that Sadik had the nerve to come harass her like this in broad day light! She feels humiliated that Roderihi wasn’t out with her to keep the creep at bay. She doesn’t want to return this soon for making her husband grow more flustered cause he is expecting Sadik to be after her when his back is turned. She kept trying to tell herself he’s leaving her alone now and made himself look like a damn fool for trying one last time to win her trust back.

Three hours pass staying inside nearly every place where Sadik won’t see her. She kept feeling he would show up again when he didn’t. Elizabeth at this point felt relieved and weary as she tries to make it back to her car. Having to walk a good eight blocks back to it was a hasel but she’s halfway there waiting for the crosswalk sign to let her walk. A fancy red car pulls out in front of her it looks like one of those American Cadillacs made in 1987. It’s sharp looking when she tries to see whose behind the wheel a very tall women dressed in a black Burka stops her from crossing. She speaks in a low throaty somewhat manly voice

” Excuse me Miss, do you know where I can find the sea side port? I’m on vacation with my husband. “

Elizabeth felt a little suspicious of this questionable tall women. As she tries to act polite. "Yes I know where it’s at do you happen to be from Turkey by chance Ma'am?” The women almost doesn't reply back at first for being so caught off guard.

“ Erm yes. A lot of the women in my country are quite tall as you can see. Ehehehhe.” The lady saids sheepishly. “ You’ll have to pardon me. I’m still trying to get over this nasty head cold I’ve picked up before coming here. I didn’t want to disappoint my husband since we’ve been looking forward to our vacation for days. ”

Elizabeth still isn’t buying her story much as she tries to get the women’s car to move before the light changes. “ Just go take a right pass the turnabout then head straight over the bridge in a quart mile you see the peer. Anyways I hate to run but I have somewhere I need to be right now. Enjoy your sta-!? ”

The tall women reaches over to open the side door as she reels Elizabeth in. The light changes as the car takes off taking her for a ride.

“ Sorry dear. I’m not very good with driving directions. I thought it would be much easier of you to showed me how to get to the pier ?”

Elizabeth narrows her sights at the women. She knew it had to be Sadik under there and making him crash the car they were both siting in was hazardous. Not having much of a choice. She waits for him to drive them to the pier.

“ You’ve really gone too far this time Sadik! I would be cloncking you in the face with my frying pan right about now. If you weren’t at the wheel! ” She vents as the women stays quiet clearly knowing exactly where to go. Driving recklessly to the pier in a hurry.

“ Better fasten your seat belt. Cause I’m not planing on making any stops. ” the figure speaks up from under the Burka. Elizabeth hangs on for dear life in her seat as they sped through traffic.

News of her kidnapping reaches Roderihi as the local authorities try to stop Sadik from leaving the pier after they arrive. He takes the Burka hood off staring hard at them threw his white mask. He knew he was in hot water with the Swiss Nation for this sudden visit.

“ Can’t we talk this out? I’m really not to found of Roderihi marrying you off. Please Elizabeth!” He pleaded. She’s flustered in the passenger seat as he keeps her from getting out of the car. The authorities have surrounded them as they kept their distance.

He hates himself for what he has to do in order to take off as he turns this into a hostage situation taking out a loaded pistol jamming it to her chest. Negotiating with them if they wanted him to release her then Austria would have to met him half way by coming to his palace. He keeps it firmly pressed against her as he slowly walks to his yacht where his boat men were waiting anxiously.

“ Sir What Are You Doing?! You Can Get Arrested For This!! ”

“ I know but she’s not making it any easier on me. I tried to reason with her but now I’m sick of playing nice! I’m tired of her being his side-dish where she should still be rightfully belong to me! The Once Great Ottoman Empire!!! ” Elizabeth knew that the gun is loaded since trying to move out of his grip would be near impossible without firing the gun off by accident. 

“ Sadik I Swear To God. I’ll Destroy You Where You Stand If You Don’t Release Me Right Now!! ” Elizabeth roars out not no longer caring that her own life is at stake. He only shakes his head at her trying to get her to listen to him.

“ Be smart about this. I know you don’t wanna die. ” He saids while they came abroad her men were forced to stay back as the yacht steers off towards the Black Seas.

Sadik puts the pistol away as his men escorts Elizabeth to his private hookah lounge to wait for him. He tries to act friendly presenting himself in his clothes she saw him in earlier. Mask-less. A hostess comes in to give them their refreshments when Elizabeth immediately rose up to storm over to the tray to slap it right out of the frighten women’s hands. His guards came in to control her as he shakes his head to wave them back. He walks over to clean up the mess himself.

“ I know you demand an explanation for your sudden abducti-!! ” He gets kicked in the stomach hard by her boot. Clutching at himself his men grab her to hold her still as he rises up. “It’s fine. I deserve that!” He tells everyone in the room. He sees her putting up a struggle while she berates them. Sighing again for 7th time he is at his wits end.

His voice quakes as he throws the tray hard towards her feet to stop struggling. It crashes loudly causing her to flinch. “ ENOUGH OF THIS HORSE SHIT!! ”

He grabs her by her head to yank it back so she can get a good look at what she is dealing with.

“ You had been catty towards me. Ever since you found out that I have deep feelings for you. Do you think I like being rejected and expected to do nothing!?! You left me hanging at the palace alone! Without even so much as a good-bye!!!” Sadik starts pacing about the room in anger breathing hard as he banters to himself out loud before looking back over to her close to giving himself a heart-attack from being so upset.

 **“ I Loved You Damn It!!! ”** He takes his anger out on a wall repeatedly punching into it. As Elizabeth stares on in bewilderment flinching.

“ LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO ME!!! ” Sadik bellow in her direction He goes towards her angrily began tugging and ripping up at her blouse. While his men keeps her still during the ordeal.

“ If I can’t have you! Then neither can Roderihi!!! ” She is being forced to watch him to continue tearing at her own dressings. Trying to get him to stop but his men won't allow her to do so.

Elizabeth is begging for him to stop. She helplessly stares on as he keeps going til she’s now in just tattered rags with her bra and panties exposed. Sadik does his best to get himself to calm down after getting all riled up. Talking to her again in a calmer but still upsetting tone. 

“ Let me make this clear…You are wasting your time Marrying yourself to Roderihi. Where you're forgetting that I know more then a few dirty little secrets that you keep. He’s only going to leave you the moment you admit that your feelings run deeper for me. I saw the way you looked me in your eyes before you even left the palace! ”

Elizabeth is on the verge of crying her lips quiver but she wouldn’t let him have the satisfaction of watching her fall apart like this. She tries to put on her best war face to back-sass him.

“ Bull-shit Sadik! I can’t believe how jealous your even acting. All because I won’t return your advances. ” She sees him coming at her without warning causing her to stare back at him fearfully.

He takes a hand to cover her mouth with it as he looks at her more sternly. Having her see how serious he is about it up close.

“ I know more about your precious soon to be husband then you’d ever know. I’m not trying to put words in your mouth mark my words. _He will_ ! ” He doesn’t want to continue this heated conversation as his men are requested to take her away to her room. She struggles one last time screaming at the top of her lungs to demonize Sadik’s presents before being sent away.

Later that night back at the palace she is in his room dressed in one of her old night gowns he had picked out for her to wear. As he waits for her to climb into bed.

“ Always thought you looked good in that one. It brings out the color of your eyes. ” Elizabeth ignores him not wanting to look at him as she stays on the other side of his room.

His stomach is still bruised from the kick which was to be expected. Since she clearly doesn’t want to be here. This place did had a lot of bad memories from her time here he knew that. Which is why he wanted to make it up to her by making better ones.

He watches her with his back against the head broad. Wearing an open robe as he tries to give a heart-felt apology “ Look about earlier. I’m sorry that I tore up your dressings. Really I am! But how else was I gonna to level with you-??!! ” He sees her marching over to the bed to slap him. While grabbing at his robe roughly. He sighs ugly at this as he stops her from hitting him. Looking at her dangerously to don’t even try it.

She struggles to get out of his grip as he pulls her into him to hold her in place as he goes off on her making her shrug back as he barks at her

“ For Fuck Sakes!! Will You Give It A Damn Rest Already!?! I Had Been Trying To Be Nice Too You ALL Fucking Day!! And All You Want To Do Is Remind Me Of Being The Monster That I’m Heard For!! Like I Haven’t Been Threw Enough With Everyone Else !!! ” he tries to suppress the urge to tighten his grip on her as he goes to simmer down still looking pretty pissed off.

“ I Am This Close To Tying You Up To The Bed. If We Can’t Act Like Adults! It's Not Like I Had Planned On Us To Met This Way !!!” He shoves her back but not too hard as she falls over onto the floor looking up at Sadik. He’s exhausted from putting up with her behavior he towers over her in his bed passing silent judgement. Keeping it all in while she gets herself up from the carpet. Turning her back on him. 

“ You can’t sleep in your old room. The chamber maid’s mother and younger sister are living in there now. My room is the only one available for you to stay in. Be grateful. I’m not throwing you outside to sleep with the dogs. ” Elizabeth stays quiet as she goes to leave his room noticing it’s locked and bolted when she's sees what he did.

“ Unless you need to use the bathroom your staying put. I know you’ll try to escape. Your not leaving this palace til we see for certain that Roderihi won’t change his mind. ”

She’s so upset that he watches her head out onto the balcony to scream out into the starry night skies above.


	2. Roses & Angry Hornets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! What a rocky way to start off your scheduled wedding huh? Let's see if our old friend Kiku can try to release some of that tension between them shall we? What I really like about Sadik's character the most is how flawed he can be without even trying.

When morning finally brakes. Elizabeth opens her eyes groggy at the morning sun rays she had been fighting to stay awake all night to make sure that Sadik had stayed on his side of the bed.

Thankfully he's still a sleep as she tries to get out of bed quietly wondering where the keys were for the door. She needed to find those this was going to be challenging since he won't make it easy for her. She spends a good twenty four minutes looking in places where she won't have to search again. Loud knocks boom at the door causing Sadik to stir as he got up irritated to answer who it is staying behind the door.

" The fuck is it?! It's 7:28 am this better be important! " He groans sleepily still not in the best of moods when his sleep gets interrupted.

" Sir it's about your boss! He's on his way to see you. He's furious at what you did! " A servant addresses worried in his voice at what's going to happen to their boss's reputation for what has been heard on Euro News. 

Sadik lets out a few Turkish swear words rubbing the back of his head with great frustration. " He has no right to be forcing himself into my home like this. I'm the Fatherland for Allah's Sake!! I'll be right out! Have the other servants attend to Elizabeth while I get ready. " He doesn't bother to see where she's standing as he hurries over to his dresser and closet hastily throwing on some clothes. Leaving the room in a rush as he is soon met by not a so pleasant sounding boss.

His boss starts biting his ears off while giving him a nasty stir talking to in their native langue. Right in the middle of the hall way in-front of his entire household.

" Do You Want Us To Be Considered _Terrorist_ !?! I Don't Fucking Care Nor Is It My Problem That She Can't Return Your Feelings! What The Hell Has Gotten Into You!? Are You Asking For Us To Get Invaded By Her Fiance!? Take Her Back Before Our Civilians Go Into Mass Hysteria! "

Sadik is chewed out hard as he takes it. His bosses keeps hitting him left and right with how irresponsible his actions are to the rest of their country. " I'll take her back once she - "

" Who Fucking Cares!! If She Is Not Returned To Roderihi By The End Of This Week. I'll Have Your Head Understand!? Good day Sadik!!!" His boss badgers him as he lets himself out of the palace. His boss turns around to talk to him one last time before leaving in a huff.

" I'll be keeping in touch with him. Don't make me repeat myself!! " he stands there hearing his bosses foot steps sound out as the large doors are slammed hard behind him. Everyone stays quiet after he leaves he turns back to see that Elizabeth had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Trying to hold back a few choice words for what he has on his mind. He heads pass her as he heads to his master bathroom to masturbate locking the door so no one would see him his demonstration.

He’s so flustered. He would love more than anything to throw her onto his bed and do her from behind to relieve the tension. Yet he knew he would be labelled a 'Rapist' if he didn't treed lightly on having her read his signals. His boss couldn't understand nor be bothered with how difficult it is to simply let go of his feelings for her. He is both infatuated and hopelessly in love. He didn't plan on having these feelings. They started developing out of the blue during her absence and at first he didn't want to believe it. Over time however the feelings would keep haunting him in waves making him yearn for her every time he missed her badly.

He does his best not to moan to loudly as he grabs himself a hand towel to cover his mouth while arching over the toilet. Putting one leg up on the toilet seat as he continued to relieve himself with his other hand. Stroking his most sensitive sides as he massages one of his aching boys. Getting more into the rhythm he would had came right in this moment if someone didn't knocked on the bathroom door. Almost giving himself a heart-attack when Elizabeth of all people knocked on the door to see if he was ok?

"*muffled moaning* Mhrp... I'm fine! I'll be out soon if you need to use the bathroom! " He tries to not to let her hear what else he's trying to do in here.

She just shakes head already knowing what the bastard is up to in there. " Are your jerking off in there!? Better not be me you choking your own chicken to! Freak! " He tries his best to mask the sounds of himself moaning into a hand towel. Looking at the door mad threw the long mirror before him.

" It's fine. I don't need it. " she leaves as he rolls his eyes annoyed. After having to relieve himself 'again' they later have breakfast together. She sits four seats a cross from him as they dinned. Dressed in one of her adult tomboy outfits from back in the day not wanting to throw on one Sadik's elegant dresses. He saved for her whenever she had been invited over. Elizabeth eats at the table in a disgusting matter making sure everyone sees how she's eating. Chewing with her mouth open. Picking her teeth with her fork. Taking loud gulps and slurping up her drink. Than polishes it up with loud bleaches.

" Good shit! You goblin peasants! " she announces with her face decorated with food bits. Her host only shakes his head at her not taking to the table manners. Another servant this time being a house maid comes up to his seat to address something while whispering.

Sadik got up for a minute to go talk to her in the next room with one of the service about seeing what they can do for her time here. No sooner does he return to his seat Elizabeth makes farting noises with the inside of her arm.

" Stop that! You're not Bulgaria. " He announces bothered by her strange antics. He knew what she's trying to do. By doing everything she can to get under his skin so he'd had no choice but to send her back to the German Nation who loathed him more then anything. Why couldn't he make her understand the kind of person he really is? He has seen one too many times in battle that the aristocrat has a dark side that is both charming and manipulative. He had used his charm on poor Elizabeth already taking advantage of her circumstance. An he's only going to keep her like this if he doesn't find a way soon to snap her out of it.

" Why can't you see that I'm only trying to protect you!! You already walked into his honey trap before and all you can say is you believe him?! I had shared a lot of personal things to you knowing damn well are the exact opposite of how the whole damn world sees me still!! " Sadik got up after he has an outburst at his table slamming his fist hard causing the table to shake and vibrate. He goes over to where she is seated and keeps her from getting up to leave upon upsetting him causing her to sink back in her chair.

He gives her a horrific grin placing his hands on his hips as he watches her become frighten for a moment putting her hands up to shield " Heh. Where's your big mouth now Missy ? You always wanted to challenge my authority. Than you go around painting me at those E.U. Meetings like I'm Hitler himself! You got some nerve when you want me to be seen as the bad guy! Speak for yourselves I had tried my best to prove you wrong!! "

She doesn't have anything to say to that before finding the courage in herself to start fighting back at him. Booming out her reply while rises up to stand he stumbles back for a moment as he sees her coming at him to quarrel. 

" I LOST A LOT OF MY PEOPLE TO YOUR GENOCIDE! YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT I SAID ABOUT YOU IS TRUE ! STOP DENYING WHAT YOU ARE!! " Elizabeth goes to place her hands on him causing him to fall backwards after being pushed hard. Onto his back from being much taller and heavier then she is.

 **" Kaşar! "** He hisses out glaring up at her " Those people were planning on killing me ! What else was I suppose to do !!! " He announces from the floor as he got up. She straddles him to keep him on the floor pushing him back down. Placing her hands on his shoulders.

" They weren't planning on killing you. They were helping me to do that- _I wanted to kill you_ and you had those poor people wrongfully executed !!" She goes to push her hands into his when he keeps her from re-pushing back onto him. She struggles to maintain power over her captive as he only grows tired of her feeble attempts of trying to control her situation.

Sadik pushes right back into her to tumble to her left side while he gets up still looking pissed at her. " Well again whose fucking fault is it ? That I can't seem to find at least a few people in my waking life that I could go to ?! Do you have any idea how lonely I've been since you all bailed on me !?! I had giving you all the best treatment I could afford. You weren't starving! You weren't homeless! I did _everything_ I could to make sure that your people had the best care so you wouldn't -!!" Their fighting gets interrupted as a few servants breaks it up.

Another one takes Sadik to the side as he speaks up " Sir Mr. Honda has made a surprise visit should I send him away?" Sadik's eyes widely at the announcement.

" Huh? Well when did he get here?! Send him in ! I want him to play our negotiator since apparently we can't see eye-to-eye on settling the matter amongst ourselves."

" He's here!?! " Elizabeth blinks dumbfounded at the idea then decides to play along. If she can get Honda to side with her then she'll have a shot at being able to to go home.

" Yes please do. I have a fiance I need to get back too! " She saids in agreement the servants let Japanese man in. They decide to met out in the palace gardens as they where seated.

Kiku takes a good moment looking at the situation before him while seated to look at them from across where he sat. He can read how flustered each of them were about each other.

" I do apologize if my presents has startled you. Your boss asked me to come over. First thing is that I will like to take a moment to address this to both you and Sadik here... he has came to me about his feelings for you on several occasions. However because he still is struggling with some aspects of his past self this is what causing Ms. Elizabeth to not be in the slightest bit interested in him in return from what we both know. " He sees her silently looking at him while the Mediterranean man squirms in his seat uncomfortably. 

Sadik felt berated by this opinion crossing his arms and legs while Kiku continued speaking.

He then turns to Elizabeth taking a minute to reflect on his answer. " For as long as I've known you. You'd always came to me whenever I made a visit, being open about how much you could never stand Mr. Turkey here. I know that part of your youth has been hurting from the whole situation for a long time but do tell me. Why do you find it so hard to forgive him? I'm not asking you to dismiss him as the monster that you had always made him out to be. I'm asking you to forgive him in a way of being able to heal for yourself. What he has done should be justifiable however. I know some things about him too that none of you known about either. "

Elizabeth gets a little red in the cheeks huffing at the idea of someone like Sadik shouldn't even be expected to be forgiven that easily!

" I do understand how ludicrous this idea sounds since there are somethings that I also happen to agree on about his behavior. Yes it's was more then a bit stupid on his part for taking you ransom in order to gain your love for him despite that not being a part of his plan. Again though, this hasn't been the first time you guys had fought over how the other thinks and acts towards each other. I've had been generous with ideas you two could use to see if any of my suggestions would be in favor of settling your differences. Hercules refused these already do take a moment to recap on what I told you both before... Ms. Elizabeth ? " She glares at over at Sadik who is expecting her to get combative any minute while their eyes lock on each other. Before she stares back over at Kiku.

" Yeah I get that the way I had been handling myself. Isn't exactly very becoming of me..." she trails off noticing how Sadik seems interested in what she has to say as she starts getting upset again.

" But I really see no reason in wanting to resolve this ! Why can't I just go home already? I feel that I'm being kept here against my will. Kiku please do something ! " She whimpers looking somber ignoring Sadik as Kiku tries to come up with an idea.

" Hhmm... Well let's see how can I put it?... Instead of looking at this like a captive situation why not use this interaction to be together for a few days. If you two can make it til than you might discover some aspects you both had never knew for each other. If not Sadik can take you back and has to leave you alone for good. ''

Elizabeth is moping putting her face into her hands. Sadik isn't liking the guidelines to much for himself. " Fine ! If it helps me get back to Roderihi than what other choice do I have !?! " She saids melancholy ranting in her voice. " But if he tries anything I won't like while I'm here. He's screwed. " Kiku nods waiting for a reply on Sadik's end. Cause he couldn't mask his current expressions without it he presses the air between his cheeks puffing it out impatiently.

 _" I suppose. "_ he can't stand how the terms are gonna be if he can't make Elizabeth change about him in such a short amount of time.

Kiku smiles at them getting up from his seat. " I wish you both the best of luck. I'll be at the wedding if this doesn't go smoothly good-bye for now. " He saids as he began to leave she groans watching him as Sadik keeps his face turned away from hearing her get sour at him.

" You better keep your sorry tentacles to yourself! " she snarked at him even without his white mask on he knew that she would love more than anything for him to go back on his contract they just made under Kiku's guidance.

Elizabeth is trying to avoid him like the plague staying away in any way possible. She misses her fiance picking a bad time to go visit the Turkish Bath. She tries to unwind in the hot bath naked thinking if she could stay away for the next 3 days in such a short of time she can try to escape. A tall naked figure approaches her seeing it's Sadik as he comes in already fully naked himself. He walks towards her as he becomes submerged in the clear warm waters with the water up to his lower chest.

" Go use another one. I'd like to be alone if you don't mind! " She crosses her arms turning herself so he couldn't see her expression.

" Ugh. I wanted to apologize for making you feel offended a while ago. " Elizabeth turns around to splash water onto his face as he felt disrespected once more. How was he suppose to change her mind about him? Getting desperate he tries one more time to talk civil at her as she kept her back turned against his presents.

"Fine. I know I can't stop you for treating me this way but at least tell me what I've done to make you despise me so much?" she stays silent not giving him answer. He waits for another minute still nothing escapes her lips. He gets surprised that she turns around to lunge her smaller body forward causing him to end up sinking more into the water to wrap her arms around his neck being kissed roughly. Their lips collide as she bites down a bit on his bottom lip tugging on it keeping her eyes glue to him until she was finished.

" You just received the kiss of death. If I can't get back to my fiance before the end of our trail run then I'm dragging you through Hell with me." He goes silent when she goes to turn her back to him once again in the hot bath. Not realizing what she's did when Sadik responds by approaching her wrapping his arms around her waist to return the gesture but more passionately rather then in resentment. 

He moans into her confused mouth unable to keep her from kissing him as she finishes. She pants bewildered hardly being able to register why her body is reacting to his touch all of a sudden.

He goes to grab her around the waist while she tries to get away placing her in between her legs. He takes his fingers to start messaging around her sensitive folds beneath the water. She tries hard not to start moaning letting out muffled panic moaning breaths.

" Ugh! Let me go you pervert !! " he smiles at this as he keeps going playing at the folds even more as he kept finding ways to make her moan. Her Body begins to relax having her back began to arch to the touch causing a few toe curls to go on beneath the water. He places kisses into the crook of her neck causing sparks to set off under the surface of her skin as it trembles in heat.

" It's not like I expected myself to start doing this when I came in here. You were the one who kissed me in the first place. " She's at a lost for words unable to get herself out of his grip as her body kept being enticed by his touch.

" I still remember where you like it. I'm not going to do anything you won't enjoy. " she squirms trying to get his fingers out from playing around with her aroused area. Causing her to fall back against his hard wet chest. Removing her hands. He plays with one of her breast getting to respond to from being touched. Her arm reaches around his neck for support. While Her legs squeezes around his fingers as he kept getting her to respond. She fights to keep her eyes open.

" _Aaaahh ~... Sa-Sadik_ ~ *pants* _Sta-sto-stop I really don't want to be touch down there_ ~ " she pants out in between her words taking a hand to her mouth to cover more of her moans. Gritting her teeth she could feel her body getting hotter and more into the rhythm with his hand.

In the mist of getting excited he couldn't himself but lament in the middle of making her" Why can't you belong to me!? I've always been good to you! " He keeps going trying hard not to dwell on his rejection. He knew the reasons she had for leaving him were fair but the way she went about it seemed more of a Vendetta aimed directly at him. Leaving a trail of kisses along her neck to shoulder she squirms more holding onto him as she continues painting her moaning becoming to much too hold in. She begins whimper letting him hear her excited breaths.

_"Aaaaaaahhhh ~ "_

" What's that? I can't hear you ! " He hears her faintly moaning as he stimulates her to get a clearer response.

" Because your too possessive! " She whines out caught up in her pleasurable peaks. Her kitty ached for release now that he gotten it going. She tries not to think on what’s happening with her body. 

" Huh? " he stops while her breathing settles back down normal.

" *pants* You're too possessive even if you try to mean well. That's why I kept trying to run away from the palace while you were in charge. " He loses his concentration letting his fingers slip out from playing around her sugar-walls as he turns her around to face him. He guides them to the edge of the bath as he lifts her up out of the water to gently place her onto her bare back as he parts her legs hardly giving her a chance to brace what he had in mind. Getting in between her legs he lifts her lower waist up on to shoulders. Her moans echo around the bath house having nothing to hold onto it to.

Elizabeth clutches at her head and body. Trying to control her spasms. Her body shivers at the response feeling that tongue devilishly plays at her exposed areas as her sensitive folds become softer. Already getting a little wetter as it becomes eager for his hot tongue. She can no longer hold back almost wanting to call out his name. Why couldn’t Roderihi make her feel this way? This can’t be happening!

Why can’t this be a dream so she could wake up back at her home in Roderihi’s bed. Sparks go off in her eyes as she closes them tight moaning louder as her legs spread further a part for easier access on their own.

 _" I always knew how get you purring~ Roderihi's isn't as skilled as mine. "_ Sadik's confident rose as he takes a moment to give that butt a nice firm squeeze.

He takes his appendage into her deeper. Playing with parts of the folds for a bit as he sucks on it feeling her body wriggling and panting heavier. She can barely keep her body still it's taken away how talented his own tongue can be.

"...If he ever..." he stops mid sentence to eat her back out. Feeling her hands holding onto his head as he keeps his face in there."Tries to steal you away from me !..." She struggling to fight back another moan but is unable to as her vision began to make her lose control. It raises up in her throat causing her to moan uncontrollably as it escapes her quivering mouth. He felt incredible and felt too ashamed to admit it to herself.

Memories of the other times they were like this began to cloud her psyche. She could no longer keep her fiance on her mind. He couldn’t keep her from wanting the man she hated so much. She keeps trying to tell herself that she doesn’t want this but she does! And he knows it.

Sadik’s tongue snaps her back into the present as she makes sounds that she didn’t even knew she could make. He makes it vibrate from deep within his throat chuckling darkly to himself as his smokey moans distracted her. 

" I'll kill him where he stands! " he eats her out in was she never felt with her fiance as she finally screams splashing him in the face rewarding him with a satisfied spent kitten. He successfully made it purr giving it one last lick.

 _" That's a good girl ~ "_ He lets her go to take a hand to stroke her head he leans in to smile in her face. Than leaves the bath house harden.

Elizabeth felt guilty that she let herself get carried away like that. Roderihi was suppose to be enough for her. She would make him pay for giving her mix signals. She cries to herself hating him for what just did.

" He thinks he's such hot shit for making me betray my darling. I'll show him! " She didn't like how she's gonna get even with him however if she didn't put him in his place than how was there gonna be peace in the palace til she can go home? No screw that she’s planning on leaving sooner than what Kiku had in mind. He didn’t understand! 


	3. Waltzing My Shadow Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geez Kiku was only trying to help and man is he gonna hear all about this once things get either settled down between them or not? I wasn't sure if I wanted to give a warning for this chp but things are about to get crazier with how she wants to get even. 
> 
> *Chp Warning Contains- Some abuse and bondage. Don't read if this might offend you it's nothing too serious.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to throwing in to many Turkish Slang Words. Just probably at least one more probably after sometime in a later Chp so to spare you all the headache of searching up the translations yourself the 2nd chp was a politer way to say " Bitch " to Elizabeth since she can understand what he's saying to her. Learning a bit of the Langue by the time she was held in his kingdom.

Sadik is out in the garden enjoying the weather. He really hope that he had made progress at the bath house earlier. Today would be perfect to try to take her somewhere nice. He notices out of the corner of his eye a dainty figure is approaching him as his heart becomes ecstatic he puts on his gentlemen’s charm as he greets her warmly with open arms. He gets a sleazy look from her as she roughly grabs him by his waist violating his personal space. She gave both his groin and shocked rear a surprise rough squeeze.

“ You always had the best ass. I’ve ever seen on any guy Sadik~ ” She smiles domineering, He felt uncomfortable while he tries to take her hands off him. She takes him by the face to kiss him deep forcing her tongue into his mouth moaning loudly before giving him a good hard slap across his confused face. Upon being French Kissed.

“ You're right. You are a better suited partner for me now that I’m starting to remember all the interesting times we had together. " He raised his brows at her while recovering from the slap. While Rubbing at his face he keeps staring at her lost in his own train of thought over his treatment.

“ Am I Tulip? ” He gets a fast reply when she insisted that he is. Still not convinced at her strange nature. He gets tugged on the arm as she guides him to follow her lead.

They spend the next five hours doing stuff together and the whole time he continues to endure her sexual harassment. Even though it’s harmless teasing he couldn’t help but blame himself for what he did back at the bath house for causing Elizabeth to snap in retaliation.

Sadik tries to distress smoking on one of his favorite pipes while garden watching on a blanket. Only to be interrupted again from Elizabeth when she throws herself onto him from behind.

“ I want to bare as many of your children as you’d like. ” She beams playing with his hair as she presses her chest onto the back of his head. Snuggling and giggling obnoxiously. He’s trying to reflect on something that’s on his mind. While she presses her breast around his head for the 3rd time. Getting really tired of this desperate act of her's.

“ Can’t WE discus that another time?! I just want to focus on us right now we’ll have plenty of time for it later! ” He grits his teeth being nagged at in the back of his mind. Of course she’s trying to get back at him.

“ I wonder if our son will be chunky as his own father? ” Sadik almost loses his patients when she brought up his weight. His height and size alone doesn’t make him anywhere near as Thick as Alfred Jones and she knew it. He’s seen him putting on some weight ever since he had made it a routine to go by that new Krispy Kreme Doughnuts Drive-Threw before the morning meetings.

He may be guilt-driven for his own consumption of sugary goods far more often than he should be but he doesn’t dare eat a lot fast and fried foods either. He feels her hands going under his clothes to grab at his solid abs to tease him knowing that he doesn’t have a weight issue.

“ Whatever you say Mr. Big Booty Bitch~ ” Elizabeth snided his servants had to put up with her behavior also she's been making everyone miserable besides him for a good while now. Sadik takes her to sit in front of him giving her a serious talking to. She can clearly see how upset she has made him nor does she even want the finger pointed back at her since she didn't ask to be brought here against her will.

“ I’m getting tired of your head games. First you were being royally bitchy towards me for a while then you try to act like nothing bad is going on between us. What is you're god damn deal!? Do you want me to take you home even while I’m doing everything that I can. To convince you that I’ve tried to change! All the shit you had been saying about me is highly uncalled for!! That’s why I don’t want to simply let you go back. I’ve been emotionally eating to cope with my isolation for centuries and having to put up with letting everyone talking badly about me behind my back is getting quite fucking old mind you! Do you know how upsetting it is when you want to hang on to something that you can't barely ha-?!”

Elizabeth at this moment chooses to stay quiet to turn her gaze away. She begins ignoring him wanting to wonder off into her thoughts else where. Instead of trying to cooperate. Sadik feels heavily offended and left hanging as he only grits his teeth even moreso. Doing his best to restrain himself as she can hear him breathing bitterly at her. 

"Roderihi is ten times the nation you could possibly ever be! I rather die than to let you reclaim me as previous ally. You know damn well everything I have been saying about you is the truth! And you can't handle it!"

He gets so flustered by her not wanting nothing more but to look around at the scenery instead of him while opening insulting him right in front of his presents as he gives her a hard slap across her face making her fall to her knees. **“ If your going to act like a shrew then by Allah’s Beard. You’ll be treated like one!! ”**

The servants had to hold him back before he could put his hands back on her. One of them approaches his master a former senior gentlemen whose been at his palace for at least 56+ years upon greeting each other he crosses his arms at Sadik's behavior like a father scolding his own child.” Here we see you keep trying to win back her love when all you’re actually doing is giving her another good reason to flee much like before. The one I see here that is heartless is you! You're starting to act like like your father would be when nothing going his way. ”

The other servants stand back shielding Elizabeth as the older man and Sadik square off in a shakedown. He towers over the elder man easily staring at him hard in his face taking in all of the other man’s aged features. “ You know damn well I am nothing like the bastard! ”

The elder male only shakes his head at him not taking back by how unwell his master is treating him.“ It may not be my place to say this but I know more then I should about your own upbringing. Your mother was-! ”

Sadik foghorns in his face “ STOP!! We never dare speak about him. My mother had good reason to divorce him nor is it any of anyone else's business to know what became of him. Got it!? ” He seethes glaring at everyone in a hostel matter til his eyes met back on Elizabeth’s questionable gaze “ As for your Elizabeth. Say one word to me about my father. One word and you’ll lose your tongue! No one is prohibited to know anything about my childhood! ” He storms off leaving everyone puzzled. The older man approaches Elizabeth using an openly warm gesture while he explained disposition.

“ My apologies for how my master has been treating you. He’s been acting out of line for months making our lives unbearable to be anywhere near him. Whenever you get under his skin it causes us to endlessly suffer under his raw emotions as a result. ”

She gives this older gentlemen a sympathetic look wanting to feel pity for him. However she really could careless about the Turkish Nation. She knew his people had been greatly suffering since he profound love for her hasn’t helped her transition of coming back to the palace. Even in the past Sadik had strongly hinted his admiration for the women only to have any of his advances be declined. Even when there were times in combat he almost could had lost her he often stepped into the heat of battle to protect her regardless. Even when she didn't wanted him to he was always risking his own life for her and would obviously die for the very nation that he loved.

“ What happened with Ukraine? For a while they were seeing each other from what her sister told me. ” The elder man looks at her softly before casting his eyes down in a sense of somber.

“ He wouldn’t stop talking about you. And as much as you mean well to her the former Russian didn’t want any more part of his self-loathing antics. She spent eight months trying to help take care of him when he became a hot mess. There were times he refused to either eat or sleep because of his longing for you. Other Nations had tried in vain to lift him out of his cycle of his depressive state and every single last Female Nations only grew disappointed in the end. When they were rejected all the same. ”

Again she tries her best to be understanding of what this humble house servant had been putting up with Sadik’s mood-swings but her heart couldn’t find the right words to express how much she didn’t like seeing his people suffer either nor it wasn’t really her place nor her own actions to get involved in personal civilian matters.

“ I do apologize for sounding selfish. I know how much you all had been suffering but my darling has been worrying himself over me ever since your Fatherland had shamelessly kidnapped me again. Like I said before I was just minding my business til he discovered my lands taking me against my best wishes when you all got introduced to me. ”

The elder men deeply sighs at her decision to return to Roderihi's side. “ I understand that and it’s him that can only make that call. I have no matter in the say as a simple old man. ”

She groans shaking her head at him “ I’m not mad at you. But I am going to force him to release me even if that means making more of your own people suffer harder. ”

The older man clenches his fist yet doesn’t dare raise his voice at her nor to allow to let his temper get the better of him. “ He’s always been such a arrogant lad. He took too much after his mother. She was so beautiful but also very vain about having everything rightfully belonging to her. It drove her beloved husband into self-exile just to get any peace that he could. Even if it meant losing everything. He cared more for his people than his own wife. The only down side to his father is being set in his ways. He tried to mean well but he never had the best patience for anything.”

She had been walking away til the older man began talking about his parents. Looking back over to the man. Hearing everything he says now turning back around to face him.

“ His mother lied to him and wrongfully manipulated his lack of better judgement to make him feel that everything belonged to him even if it wasn’t rightfully his. His father left the palace when he was young having to raise him on her own. She went threw 5 different men trying to have something that she lost in her first husband...His mother died after he turned 16 of a broken heart and every since he’s been on his own. ” Elizabeth doesn’t like having to say towards Sadik’s tragic upbringing being told to her. She gives the elder gentlemen one last look of sympathy before returns back to walking away as she stomps off before the older man could finish his story.

“ Ms. Héderváry Wait!! ”

She quietly walks past everyone as she heads into the kitchen to grab some items. If she couldn’t simply leave without being taking back inside the palace walls because of his ego than maybe this little beverage should make him change his mind. Sadik gotten sick of her being too clingy now it’s time for giving him an ultimatum.

It takes a good two hours to finish crafting what she just made. Now all she needed was Sadik to drink it. He wasn’t going to be easy to find him since he could be anywhere. She asks around trying not to rise suspension while they told her where she could find him. He decided to close himself off in his bedroom to lament he has made his room into a mess upon throwing things around while he sits on an unmade bed. Placing his face into his tense palms.

Making sure he can’t see the bottle she tucks it away as she tries to comfort him approaching the unmade bed with dire caution.

“ I’m sorry if my actions had upset you. Is there anything you’d like me to do to make you feel better? ” He looks at her with no expression like he’s stonewalling her.

“ Just hand me my glass of water on my nightstand and get out of my sight! ” He demands clearly wanting her to leave him alone. She does what she’s told making sure he can’t see what she’s doing as she spikes his cup with a several drops of a red substance that became a clear liquid after hitting the bottom of the cup. After she watches it dissolve she hurries back over to hand Sadik his drink.

“ What’s taking you so damn long?! Should I get it myself!? ” He badgers her getting ready to get off of the bed at any minute if she doesn’t come over to him with the drink. She stands in front of him with the cup in hand at that moment as he looks at her suspiciously before snatching it out of her hands greedily.

“ I’ll see if I can get my chamber maid’s family to moved out of the palace. Their just taking up space and eating my food like the vermin that they are! ” Sadik sneers acting like the man she remembers.

“ Oh really? That would be swell. ” She saids trying to make him simmer down.

“ It’s not like you to agree with anything that I say nor do what are you up to?" He stares hard at for a moment before looking back at his cup. Talking more into it instead of to her face as he explains what he plains on doing to her. "As soon as I have them kicked out of the palace. I’ll be making your room as you had it to be punished in. ” He finally decides to take a sip afterwards. Not bothering to look back up to Elizabeth. He's only focused on wanting to teach her a lesson. 

Her eyes light up in fear at what he would try to do to her. Now that her little honeymoon phase has been terminated. She can really tell he had slipped back into his old ways and it would only be a matter of time til he makes her pay for her actions. She tried to feel sorry for him in the past but this is no way to make her suffer because she just didn’t feel comfortable with wanting to become His.

She keeps quiet when he continues to nurse the water in his cup for a moment caught up in his train of thought before he decides to take another sip. Thirsty from his rant he decides to polish off the rest of what's left over in his cup. He suddenly begins to feel funny. He panics coughing up the clear liquid both mad and concern staring at Elizabeth with dilated eyes while she kept backing up he then watches helplessly stares at his own cup falling to the floor it shatters upon impact of being drugged. He wobbly gets off the bed feeling unstable in his body movements reaching out to her walking uneasy.

" Eliza!!...*chokes* Elizabeth-!! *Blarrggh*" he is seen holding onto his bed as he tries to come at her again only to throw up onto the floor for a moment. Before he begins coming back at her stumbling weakly in his unsteady steps. Calling out to her in a deeper sicken voice _" What.... What Did You DO To ME!?! "_ he groans clutching at his stomach rasping and feeling nauseated.

She begins running to the other side of the room as he fell over hitting the floor hard. His vision is swimming while he's struggling to get himself off the ground watching Sadkiq began crawling towards her like crazy. She goes to start running again towards the middle of the master bedroom trying to reason with him while he comes at from the floor.

“ I didn’t poison You!! I Swear! ” She tries rationalizing with him. He’s too pissed off to even be listening to a word she's even saying while feeling tremulous in his voice. Sadik manages to catch up to her on his only to re-loses his sense of balance as he falls back onto the floor. He keeps crawling towards her panting wildly in any direction she tries to distances herself at as she at last scrambles for the bed climbing up onto it. Sadik takes no time to get himself hoisted up onto the bed to grab at her ankles as he yanks her into him. She protests screaming while she tries to break free of his feverish hold on her ankles before she ends up beneath. He pins her under his weight grabbing her by the wrist and shoulder as he glares down upon at her frighten expression out of breath.

“ WAS THIS NECESSARY!?! IF I DIE I WANT YOU EXCU-AAH!! *GARH* Aahgnn!!......*Gaaaarrggh!!!* ” his head began to ache causing him to loosen up his grip as she watches on mortified as what's happening to him. Sadik clutches at his head feverishly trying to not black out. His body becomes more relaxed as he hangs onto her he only continues to go into a deep state of sleep. His body slumps into her smaller frame as he becomes unconscious Elizabeth tries to steady her racing heart while keeping her glaze on his unconscious body. She doesn't dare move for a moment making sure that he wouldn't start grabbing at her if she tries to push off of her body.

Looking back at Sadik for a moment before getting herself out from under him Elizabeth begins moving him to the side to get out from under him . She knew he wasn’t going to stay knocked out for long this was her chance to leave. Nothing can stop her now from going home. But the more she looks back at him the more she couldn’t help feeling sorry for him after everything he’s been putting her threw. Yet if she does stay it’s only going to danger her safety even further. He has a history of being violent when he’s pushed enough by everyone.

She knows there is no happy ending with someone like him. Why was is it only now she suddenly finds this hard to do? Elizabeth hears him groaning in his sleep his body is fighting to wake up. It freaks her out before she even realizes that he's still asleep. She manages to get off the bed while trying to figure out a way to slip past the guards. Before long she ends up thinking about Sadik once more causing to give herself a headache while she paces about the bedroom. 

“ What’s wrong with me!?! I need to get out of here! Why am I having such a hard time wanting to leave him like this!? He’s only going to hurt me as soon as he wakes up! ’’ She rambles as her voice continues to quaver. She continues pacing around the master bedroom waiting for another to come to her. Sneaking past the guards wasn’t going to be a cake walk. She had to be as stealthy as possible.

“...Don’t... leave me...” She turns around hearing him speak faintly. Looking towards the bed his body continues to move as he stays in the position that she left him in.

She locks the door to his bedroom. Flipping his larger frame onto his back struggling a little. She debates whether to strip him or just leave his clothes on? In the end she removes his dressings to justify what he had down to her back on his yacht. Taking each of his limbs tieing him to his bed. Sadik will never let this down. He takes sometime to wake-up realizing what Elizabeth has done while he stares down at himself tied up and fully nude before the younger nation's eyes.

“ The hell is this!?! Why have you tied me up!? ” He feels a forceful sensation of pleasure and humiliation happening in his groin as he bites down on his lip trying not to become aroused.

“ I’m not sure what it is that is compelling me to stay here by your side. Expect it isn’t enough to make me want me to stay. I didn’t appreciate you taking me from behind like that an making me feel like a tramp at the bathhouse. You know how much I'm in love with Mr.Roderihi! ” She scolds even she couldn’t help herself but be to drawn over how vulnerable he is before her. He might had been all talk for good while. Yet for the moment she wanted to enjoy this which seem completely out of character for herself.

“ I’m plan on leaving tonight. Don’t try to stop me no matter what! You're still the same selfish blowhard I wanted to get away from there is nothing about you I will ever find affectionate. ” She scuffs at him trying to act tough as much as possible. Elizabeth almost feels bad for his state averting her eyes away she begins going over to his dresser and takes out a duffel bag packing up whatever she can take.

“ Well this might seem like a bad time to be announcing this. Your forgetting about my bondage kink. ” Sadik feels his throat getting dry as he began to felt his body wanting to be taken. She notices how bad his manhood is begging her to release it. She stares at him til an urge makes her decide to take advantage of his position.

Heading towards the nightstand there is some objects placed on their. She takes a Lokma *a Turkish styled doughnut bathed in either syrup or honey* and places it in her mouth seductively making him watch her. Only wanting to taste the sweetness in her mouth as she placed the doughnut back on the nightstand. She does the unthinkable as she takes her mouth over his manhood after giving a few good licks of the doughnut. He watches on seeing her teasing him it causes Sadik to moan out taking away by how sensitive his own manhood is after the sugar is applied onto him down there. His body never knew it could get this turn on by sugar in baked goods or spreads.

Speechless he sees her stoping for a a second as he took this moment to settle his heavy blissful breaths.

“ You always made me feel afraid of you. ” she does it again watching Sadik squirm wildly in his bindings as he continued moaning uncontrollably she can hear her name being sounded out like a Chant. Becoming more breathless by the sudden act despite not wanting to be tied up.

“ _Ahh ~ Aahh~_ ~ ” He's having a hard time trying to talk to her as he only continues to moan out in pleasure. Shutting his eyes lightly.

Elizabeth suddenly lets go of him as he pants hard trying to steady his lustful gasps. He opens his eyes in time to see her walking back over to his nightstand to come walking back over with some duck tape in hand. She takes some duck tape placing it over his mouth making feel confused as to why she would do this? Elizabeth rampages threw one of his drawers as she gets out a cock ring. Only the Sultan would hardly understand why he would even wanna use this ungodly thing. He sweats bullets when he stares on unable to keep her from putting that on his throbbing member. She looks at him calmly after that before taking her frustration out on him. Punching at him wildly followed by screaming in his ears.

“ DO YOU THINK I ENJOY BEING JUST SOME OROSPU TO A **LOW LIFE** ! *smack* **TRASHY** ! *smack* **ARROGANT BASTARD** LIKE YOURSELF?!! ” She screams at him hitting him more while his body began to bruise. She smacks him hard across the face a few times when his eyes plead for her to cease.

Elizabeth is too caught up in wanting to vent out her frustration on him. It's tearing her a part to act out like an abuser but at the same time it feels so right. He had been putting his hands on her without consent or for authority after returning to his palace. “ Don’t think I haven’t forgotten what you use to do to poor Hercules. He’s been telling me everything since we left this hell hole. ”

Sadik muffles screams are ignored by her as she suddenly simmers down watching him suffer. She knew he wasn’t into BDSM but man was he feeling like her bitch right now. He watches helplessly seeing her perform a strip tease for him while her naked form climbs onto the bed to begin ridding him on his confused manhood.

She thrusts her body into his useless manhood while all the cock ring did is squeeze the circulation around him making the arousal unbearable to handle. His hands hangs onto the bed clutching at his bed sheets causing his knuckles to turn white. While she keeps ridding him.

His muffled moaning is agonizing not being able to get any release deprived by his carnal desires shutting his eyes harder as she continues to ride him. She begins climaxing caring not if his member is turning purple by the lack of blood flow. She moans playing with his chest placing an ice cube in her mouth. It slides along his body causing to moan out shivering. It travels up to his nipples as they were subjected to torture. He moans out in pain by the abuse before taking her exposed rear and smooshing into his face spreading her cheeks in a taunting gesture.

“ My dearest Austria is more deserving of this body! You always had to be so full of yourself. ” She states before getting off of him and decides to gives him one last blow job before getting dressed. His cock ring becomes harder as the skin threatens to tear a little. She watches him moaning beneath his muffled gag piece before violently stomping her foot into his stomach.

“ You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this. ” She smiles insidiously. She looks down at his form one last time before making her way to the door. The bed creeks almost wanting to break in two as she looks back with a mortified expression seeing him get one of his arms free. While he rips off the duck tape to talk looking sad at her and applied.

“ Elizabeth!! Why-!!? ” She quickly punches him square in the jaw as she tries to restrain his freed limb he only holds her in place looking sympathetic. The other hand is freed reaching out to her his wrist are slightly bloody and bruised trying to undue the bindings.

“ I know. I’ve been nothing but a huge prick too you. I’m not even mad that your putting me threw this treatment. ”

She looks at him with a weirded expression not sure if he’s even lying. “ Please? I’m not a bad guy! ” Shaking her head at this she tries getting out of his grip not wanting to fall for it. He is having a hard time trying to be sympathetic while his groan ache like hell by the treatment she gave it.

“Look at me... If you want to go back to Roderihi that bad just go on right out that door. I’ll tell my men to let you pass and this all can be water under the bridge. If you stay though then I expect to be better treated. It’s up to you. ” He lisp trying to recover from his battered body pains. It has been hard for her to look back at him being torn by how his past self has always haunted her. She stares back sighing at his neglected shaft as she immediately gets the cock ring off he groans out loudly from the sudden release of the cock ring splashing hot jizz onto his stomach. Gasping in relief he takes a moment to recover from coming.

Staring back over to her packed duffel bag he watches her silently begin to leave she’s half way out. When she hears “ I know how much of a sweet women you can be when you're treated well. ” she stops right in tracks hearing what he just said. Her heart can't barely take it any more as she tries to hold herself back from crying.

Her feelings were strong for her to hold it back in as she begins sobbing not wanting to be heard keeping her head turn away. “ No I’m not! I’m a terrible person! I'D NEVER WOULD HAD DONE THIS TO YOU IF THINGS WHERE THE OTHER WAY AROUND!! YOU DON'T DE SEVER ANY OF THIS!!’’ She gets down on her knees and began pounding away at the floor in distress.

“ You wanted me to see the errors of my ways. If anyone is a monster here _it’s me_ ! I haven’t respected you as well as I’m suppose to be. ” She heard him from the bed trying to consult her. He can tell she’s falling apart while he hears her sniffle a little trying to hold back the tears. Her voice is shaking mournfully.

“ It’s weird... I had been thinking about you for the past four months before we ran into each other but felt like I really couldn’t tell anyone about it. Not even Feliciano. I would be too scared if he told Germany anything. Cause than Persia would had know and he still hates your guts. ” he listens to her testimony. He sees her coming back untieing him from the bed. Sadik sits up to have her seated by his side holding her close. He wanted nothing more than to have them share in this moment.

" I always cared for you so much. Don't you sweat about me being put threw my ordeal. I've been threw much worse then a few bumps and bruises. I have been acting more then a little bit selfish with not considering how you were feeling towards my gestures. I'm deeply sorry for everything I've been putting you through do forgive me!" She hears him say while resting her body against his. He rubs the top of her head lovingly. How could she even think of going back home with her lost prolong feelings for Sadik resurfacing after being in denial for her attraction for him? She couldn't help keeping her arms wrapped around staying like this for a while.

She's not sure of what just happened. It was a funny feeling she couldn't shake off not knowing what's hardly going on anymore for a while they've been act each other's throats getting ready to fight to the death but now here they are close to acting more like lovers instead of bitter rivals.

"Is he putting a spell on me?" she wonders quietly to herself as the servants came in to attend to his new injuries. He's telling everyone to let it go. Some of the servants give her nasty looks for how she's treating him but keep their opinions of her to themselves. They knew their nation had been a real pain in the ass to her but it hardly made a better impact when she finally succumb to his behavior in return. Her desires of going home are slipping farther away the more she tries to pull herself from the picture of Sadik taking Roderihi's place in her heart.

_What's happening to me? I don't even know if these strange feelings are even considered love or some kind of sweet poison?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word at the end of this chp was for "Whore" cause of how she feels about herself. She hasn't been having a steady night of passion with her Fiance too much lately. Read the next to find out why?


	4. Fiance’s Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last the lastest chp is ready for viewing pleasure. Had to tweak this one for a while cause I wasn't sure how well it was going to come out? Enjoy.

A majestic doe wonders out from a thicket to pick a berry bush full of fresh wild black berries. She gracefully goes to pick at them one at a time. She's very dainty in the way she moves her upper human body while her lower animal body moves with the timing of her hove steps. Elizabeth knows she's the most beautiful doe in her wooded lands. Her skin is gently kissed by the sun while it creases her dark brown and white spotted pelt. Her eyes spotted light brown markings around her eyes sporting it like eye shadow.

Loud crawling sound spooks her for a second accompanied by the sounds of small twigs as they echo near by not noticing where it's coming from. A pair of mischievous eyes prey upon her while trying to stay under detection being careful not to give his present away. An apex predator has stalked her for a while keeping his distance til he could approach her. Elizabeth’s unclothed breast bounce freely every so gently this predator is trying hard not to be taken away by her beauty since it’s getting close to his next meal. Sometimes it wasn’t easy trying to be feared without getting attach to one’s morsel.

He almost doesn’t pay attention as his prey began to move again to the next available bush to pick from. He smiles maliciously to himself as he slithers closure towards the berry bushes from in front of her getting around it as he waited near the end of the bush. Elizabeth is getting ready to pick from the bush where her hunter is waiting slowly extending out long muscular scale covered arms with long dark claws. Reaching out like talons in a chameleon matter. Something begins moving from behind her as she looks towards where the sound is at unaware that the hands are just inches from catching her off guard.

A cute hare made it’s way out of some bushes where it does a little hoping getting her attention as she began heading towards the fuzzy little woodland creature. The predator coils back in irritation by this gritting his fangs at the display. He tries again since he hasn’t been detected yet his larger shadow inches out he makes himself appear taller rising his height to easily set himself to pounce on her in case she attempted to escape.

Elizabeth finally notices his shadow as she turns around screaming at this towering tanned Naga. Sadik has light green and black. Several scares that ran along his abs. Shoulders. And running down across his face. Longer hair casting past his shoulders. She grabs a rock quickly picking it up off the ground to chuck it at him while she flees. He only dodges around the small rock as he bolted for her immediately she hardly gets a running start when a blur of scales zoomed past her. Suddenly finding herself being wrapped up in them as they reel her back to him effortlessly. She squirms feverishly to loosen the coiling as all he does is laugh at her helpless dilemma.

"I had been waiting so badly to eat you!" He laughs insanely as his mouth opens up like a python's coming down at her causing him to wake up screaming.

He sits up in bed gasping for breath looking he sees Elizabeth's sleeping form next to him. Sound asleep til she wakes up and looks down at herself freaking out. Seeing her own reflection in his mirror.

"What happened!? How did I get such a bad hickey!?" She looks like she almost wants to cry they ended up having a make-up session after what happened. The hickey he placed on her felt more like a bite mark every time she tried to touch it caused her to wince at the pain. "How am I go back to Roderihi with this!? I must had never noticed how deep you sank your teeth ." She sighs feeling disgusted with her body image as Sadik tries to comfort her seeing for himself.

Something didn't make sense. She has hardly been eating being under so much stress as he thinks back to the thought she had. Putting two and two together.

"I'm sorry about this. I marked you up on purpose so you won't be able to go home. Feeling sorry for yourself."

Elizabeth looks pissed off at him while he restrains her. "It's not permanent and you'll be able to cover it up in no time as long as you don't touch it too often."

She stares frustrated at her neck in the mirror again from where she's sitting up knowing she's not suppose to look like this. Thankfully she didn't receive a lot of other hickes that look as bad as the one she received last night.

"I don't know Sadik what if I have gotten this from something else?"

"What do you mean?" He looks at her covering up her neck cause she felt ashamed of looking like a she just been attacked by animal.

"Well I can't say for sure but it just sounds like this is Karma on some level for how I've been treating you."

Sadik thinks "Probably."

Elizabeth feels her neck itching as she tries to relieve the itching it starts acting irradiated. Causing the bruising to become darker looking after she was done. He watches from his side of the bed seeing it for himself.

He starts feeling a weird arousal stirring up inside of him. Feeling proud of claiming her by his teeth marks as he is noticed by Elizabeth noticing him coming over to the other side of the bed to kiss her out of the blue. She tries to fight him off her as he grabs her back around the waist and begins leaving a fer more hickies around her neck. Causing her to moan out begging for a second before she turns around to kiss him roughly grabbing a hold of his head as they kissed hot and heavy for a minute finally parting their lips from one another. Leaving a small trail of saliva stringed to the other. They stare into each other's eyes breathless she's still holding onto his face til he receives his face getting squished together in a quick motion.

''You've been really bad!" He stares at her confused by this sudden shift of being accused.

"Huh!? I thought we were doing better no-!" He blinks at her when Elizabeth cuts him off talking for him.

"Hush!" She silences him placing her finger between his lips. She gives him a scornful look til she caves in wanting to taste him again. She closes her eyes getting more into the kiss.

He stares at her in confusion before kissing her right back again. Holding her close against him. He explores her body wishing they could be more skin to skin in this moment instead of clothed. When Elizabeth ended their next kiss suddenly surprised at what she just did as she gets upset with her herself.

" Fuck! I not trying to send you mix signals. I-I gotta get home!" He stops her from getting out of bed as he takes her by the wrist to gently pull on her to look back at him.

" Your not confused about who you want anymore. It's obvious your slowly starting to become crazy for me after all this time we had spent a part." His words of endearment hardly make her troubled mind feel more of a sense of being grounded in her decision. Forcing her to look at what she's succumb to in her longing state for her fiance. Did she not actually miss Roderihi this whole while she's been here? Is that what he's been trying to tell her?

At first she seemed ok with the idea til her guilt started rising up again making her feel. She has made a horrible mistake " I can't leave the palace looking like this! I'm stuck here cause I feel too ashamed too be seen anyone else."

He climbs more over to her side of the bed to comfort her. " Your still the most attractive Nation I've ever known. Fuck what Roderihi would think of your hickies!" That gave him a good slap across the face.

" So You Do Think I'm Slut!!" He rubs his face shaking his head. Not realizing what he said caused her to feel insecure "No! No! No! You missed understood what I meant to say cause you didn't even let me finish. Look some women believe it or not can be just as attractive with a few bite marks but not too many . Any women whose willing to let any man whose crazy about her should be careful not to over due it too much."

She takes a minute to reflect on what he means."Well...I suppose that ...makes some sense..."

"And no before you say it. I'm not what American's would say? A Biter? I just never seen anything wrong with leaving any hickies on a women that deserves them." Elizabeth does her best to try to claim down after her rant. Trying to see what Sadik is talking about from a different respective.

"Hhhmm." She has heard France say something like that before.

"I guess I'll take your word for it but you better not try anything funny." She sees him nod at her while she's still reflecting over it.

She sighs til she remembers "Sadik you are going to take care of my torn dress aren't you?"

He looks at her sympathetically "Of course. I am a man of my word. I don't want you going back home looking like you fought off a pack of wolves. I'm going to have Kiku come over to take a look at your bites he should have something to get those marks down."

She felt embarrassed for him to be seeing her like this. He already getting to go make the call for Kiku to head on by.

Elizabeth watches him leave the room to head out to one of his house phones. A scenario of marrying Sadik plays out in her head almost feeling an sensation to throw up cause her now dormant feelings has resurface thinking of things she normally wouldn't be having anything to do with the man. She tries getting her mind back to thinking about how her fiance wants her to return to him running into his arms. To feel confused by the way he often made her want him. She does everything she can to ignore her flashbacks of what she's been doing with Sadik.

But the more she tries to fight away her desires for the ex sultan the more tempting her clouded judgement is steering her to no longer look forward to the idea of being Roderihi's wife in the end. She really felt concern if her fiance still finds her attractive or deciding to change his mind about their relationship.

" Why am I being punished!? Does Roderihi not love me? Is this a sign that I'm not suppose to marry him?!" Holding onto her head trying to search for answer she can no longer find in herself to feel sure about anything.

She stresses out further unable to think straight. She couldn't stop herself from thinking if marrying Roderihi really is a mistake? She had notice his character changed a lot lately within the past seven months becoming extremely critical of her making sure she stayed on top of things that he often asked her to do or perform. He had been causing her to become fatigue and worked into the ground having to spend her time focusing on him. Instead allowing her to fulfill her own needs.

Maybe Sadik had been trying warn her and she blew off his hints. Believing that he's just jealous of their status. Completely alone in her state of distress she starts taking her anger about on the bedding.

Kiku and Sadik made their way to the bedroom since she was too afraid to show herself to anyone. He announces that their coming in as Kiku and Sadik look at Elizabeth surprised as she's found with a dagger in her clenched hands. She had shredded into her night gown she had been sleeping in for a while. She's self-loathing trying to conceal her sinful face behind one of her hands. She has alarming balled her eyes to the point of being red and puffy. Believing that she's has been tempted to betray her future husband when she started lying in Sadik's bed for a couple of nights.

"Please go away! I don't want to be seen by anyone!!" She dashing to the bed screaming and throwing pillows at them. As her body continues to huff and throwing a tantrum. She charges around the master bedroom like angry tiddle wave. Flinging her arms about wildly with dagger. Her heart is beating faster then it should as she can barely breath from the excitement of feeling like she failed at being a good wife to the Swiss Nation.

"Ms. Hungry Control yourself! We're trying to help you!!"

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!!" She protests. It made Sadik turn away sadden before he quickly turns back to her heading to towards her to grab at the dagger. He manages to disarm her then takes her by shoulders and motor boats into her surprised chest. Taking a hand full of cleavage to distract her fondling them.

"Sadik get off me you weirdo!!" She's spats shoving him away with her hands. He stumbles back chuckling to himself.

"Heh you know it felt great~'' He winks at her giving her a flashing smile a foot kicks him away landing by Kiku. Whose shaking his head at him unamused.

''Are you trying to tell us you have one of those bizarre fetishes some Americans have?" the Asian announces not sure what to think of this scenario playing out before him.

"No are you crazy!? I'm just trying to make her feel better. She has been stressed out over Roderihi for days! Thinking she's no longer pretty nor good enough to be wed." Kiku thinks.

He goes over to Elizabeth to take a hand to place into his. "I think I understand what part of your worries are. Sadik informed me on the phone that you had been having rough patches with your fiance. As far as why hickies look the way they do. It seems like your struggling with talking about your emotions.

A lot people tend to emotionally exhaust themselves when they become intimate as a way to cope with something. Another thing to add is yes there temporary. By the looks of what has happened your just experiencing as you guys done coitus. A simple intense expansion that can occur accidentally around the area otherwise not at all life threaten. It will take a day to lose most of the blemishing but don't fret you just need to work on yourself and your good to go."

Elizabeth is having a hard time understanding how a simply hickie can get like this? She walks over to Sadik and takes his hand to stroke it wanting to be held close.

“How are your injuries healing along? I know what I did the other night wasn’t exactly kinky for you.” She tries to settle down stilling holding onto him.

He just hums in agreement his body has been taking a beating for a while. He really couldn’t bring himself to get mad at her because it has been his own fault in why she did what has occurred. His body is still somewhat aching otherwise the injuries are getting better as long as he can keep her in a good mood.

“This might not be the best thing to be asking you here but.... What is the one thing you can’t stand about Sadik the most? Once you can see past that you two might have a shot of maintaining a steadier romance. She thinks it over for a minute thinking back to her childhood here at the palace when she couldn’t stand Sadik when he did that one thing.

“It would be that he thinks he’s owed something for going out of his way for either of us.” He greets his teeth at this thinking back to when he last did that.

He narrates to himself as he sees himself when he was still 20 when he had to still conceal his body in that outfit with his mask and wearing all those rings. That where past down to him from his father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yeah. He wasn’t the best version of me then. I always knew someday that aspect of my darker self would eventually begin haunting me in my waking life. I was a lot more arrogant and full of myself in the prime of my youth. I really wanted the world at my finger tips.”

“I use to think that this what my parents would had wanted for me. I was wrong.”

“So very wrong.”

He sees himself getting violently upset over Elizabeth's and Hercules’s behavior. After they had been back sassing him from his recent lost over Northern Italy defenses.

He's chasing them around with a whip demanding them to come back and accept their punishment!

Bulgaria trips him to fall hard face first into the floor as she and Hercules ran for it. He gets up to get after him as Bulgaria runs as fast as he can away from the enraged Sultan. He couldn't understand why these Younger Nations where so damn disrespectful!?

Sure punishing them only made them hate him further but every time he tried being nice it wouldn't last long til the next time he would be after them over something that they did wrong.

Sadly Bulgaria gotten whipped in the face by accident and it only terrified the other two moreso. They tried getting Guputa to please help them. Keep Sadik's wrath at bay. He didn't want to get involved while they where to fend for themselves. They ran towards the stables to free all the horses they run amok all over the palace as screaming servants had to dart out of the way or get trampled by the stirred up horses.

Hercules and Elizabeth hop on one of the freed stallions to flee out of the palace. The horse bulldozed itself threw the guards heading for the gates to ride out of the palace. Sadik and his men get on their horses to ride after them.

Not getting too far the stallion doesn't see an uprooted tree root sticking out of the ground causing them to lose their balance getting bucked off. It gallops off having them get surrounded by Sadik and his men as they began to enclose on the two before they try to escape. Elizabeth is unyielding to this as she challenges Sadik to a dual for their freedom.

At first his men only laughed at the young woman’s request while Sadik only silenced their laughter with a wave of his hand. Knowing that burn in her eyes from anywhere. “I accept your challenge. If you can defeat me you and the others are here by free to leave my kingdom. I will also write up a peace tready to sign declaring that I may not invade any of your Regions under oath.”

Elizabeth only stays silent while a solider hands his sword over to her. It’s weight causes her to let it fall to the ground while holding it. She didn’t think it would be this heavy they start to laugh again as her sword is switched out to a lighter one to use. “Silence! She may be a fair maiden but I can tell she means business.”

Sadik announces making them hold their tongues. “C’mon sir you don’t need to waste your time on her. She’s just a Female Nation!” That caused his solider to take a nasty fall onto his back in one shift motion by his Sultan’s foot. Receiving the tip of the royal sword to his vulnerable throat. As Sadik looks down over his own man showing no interest in letting him get off the ground beneath his robes and mask.

He stares up at his ruler who has gone silent abruptly before questioning him in a calm voice. “Just a Female Nation?.... She's just a Female Nation? Is that right??...”

His sultan only shakes his head at his comment. Expressing no amusement in his own voice before moving closure towards his solder’s face still looking down onto him who now realizes the consequences he’s about to receive by that sword.

“ I’ll have you know that she’s the best damn Nation I ever discovered! Her worth is far more valuable than all the gold in our land!! If I didn’t think she’d been of any use to me than I wouldn’t had bothered to take her back home!!!” His sword goes into his solder’s knee as he cries out in agony clutching onto leg to try to control the bleeding. The others stayed silent keeping their distance.

“If anyone else wants to get smart on me about why I had chosen Ms. Elizabeth to be apart of the Ottoman Empire? Let me hear it now or forever hold your opinions about my decisions I make as your ruler!” They say nothing as he approaches Elizabeth to get into a fighting stance.

“Be warned don’t expect me to go easy when you challenged me to this dual. I expect you to be fast on your feet as you can unless you're willing to offer yourself as a sacrifice for my sword.” She only narrows her sights getting into her own stance as they stayed motionless for a moment waiting for the other to take the first swing while Hercules stands on the sidelines.

They charge at each other swinging and clashing their swords. Til they both lock their swords together pressing into each other looking hard in the other’s faces before backing up to swing at their opponent again.

“I see that you're swordsmen ship has improved greatly since the last time I had trained you! But it’s not good enough to keep me back! ” He charges at her swinging like a demon dancing with his blade. She barley has enough time to time out the rhythmic motion of each swing and movements blocking quickly til she suddenly loses balances not paying attention to Sadik his leg when he sweeps her out from under. Landing on her back with her sword crashing to her side he only draws back his sword causally walking up to her.

“You should know me well enough to had calculated my attacks.” He goes to extend his arm out to her to help her up on her feet at first it look like she was letting him help her back up. Til she immediately swings her sword at him as he blocks it quickly having his sword redrawn standing back.

“Good! You knew was I about to take you out with my little gesture. I never fancied you to be a fool in combat!” He starts coming at her again being cocky with his stances and blocks. She does her best to try to hit when she can get close enough.

“Too slow!!” He warns as he returns his attacks. She performs a dangerous maneuver by running at him as she jumps to try to get close enough to his waist and legs to take a hit at him. He blocks trying to hit her while she’s still in the air she lands by his feet slashing for his off guarded leg as it began to run red threw the fabric of his royal trousers. He hisses threw his clenched teeth trying not to be too preoccupied by his injury while Elizabeth comes at him again. Hercules is cheering her on.

He tries slashing at her with full force missing. She rolls out of the way to block his attack from the ground placing the tip of the sword to the earth to shielding her body behind it.

She goes to try sweeping his legs out from beneath him. She ended up receiving a cut on her left shoulder it isn’t serious but it causes her to fight the urge to hold onto her arm as Sadik laughs to himself.

“What’s wrong Tulip did the big bad bumble bee stung you too hard? We can call this a draw if you like? I was just kidding about what I said.” She wasn’t lighten up eager to take up on his offer of being able to leave. He can tell how much that stun for her trying to talk his way out fighting her for a while.

“Hhmm.. In all my years of invading I had never seen such a fighting spirit being displayed by a lass. You’re defiantly not like the rest.” He comes at her again swinging as she does what she can to block him. Her clothes are more slashed at while she dodges. He sweeps her back down again as she tries to shield herself seeing the sword being plunged down upon her. It goes into the ground pinning her in place by hem of her boy clothes hood as she struggles to get it out of the ground pissed off. Sweating and heart racing to tear at Sadik’s towering body over hers secretly pleased with his actions.

“This dual is over.” He begins walking away as she screams in frustration to get herself unstuck. Protesting.

“THIS ISN’T OVER!!! COME BACK HERE!!”

“Enough!” He silences her with the wave of his hand again hand keeping his back turned to her as he puts his sword back into it’s sheath. Only looking back at her slightly keeping his face forward.

“Until you can grow up to be strong enough to over throw me. I have won you're challenge by default.” He tries being nice later on only to get scorned by her waiting for the day to make him eat his own words ever since her defeat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His flashback ends seeing them looking at him the entire time he had remembering. Feeling guilty for what he said he takes his hands into cover them before rubbing his eyes. Than tries his best to be calm while he explain what he just seen.

“No Elizabeth it was more to do with that dual we had that day. I still think back on what happened afterwards after you were defeated you were bitter for years til you left without saying good-bye to me.” He goes silent for a moment before warping his arms around her to hold her closer to his body again. Sympathetically.

“The truth as to why I didn’t want to give you up is because you really are one of my greatest assets. Losing to you would had made my world fall a part. Cheating that day was the only way I could hold onto you for a little while longer. “ She accepts his confession while they held onto each other.

“What are you even trying to say? That I actually...could had won? But you wanted to be cheap by going back on your promise to set me and the another Nations free?!” He looks back into her eyes as he takes his hands to cup both of her own hands into his nervous palms. She could feel how much of his own heart is racing while his hands sweated and shakes.

“Yes and no...I really could give a damn less about those other Nations I’ve invaded. I just couldn’t handle the reality of letting you belong to anyone else. My emotional abandonment issues got in the way of my word going against my lack of better judgement. “

He gets confused when she pushes him off of her looking a bit offended. He doesn’t want to let her go as he keeps his hands around her waist while her hands where still pushed into his chest

“Hercules has been living in his own Hell thanks to what you use to do him Sadik! I don’t know how you expect me to be with you if your still passing a sense of superiority? Roderihi would lose his other Germanic Nations if he acted this way.” The comment made his heart sank wanting to self-loath before she tries to be sympathetic taking a hand and cuddles into it.

“If you really want me to be your wife. Then you need to start making amends with the other Nations that were enslave.”

“ I’ve already tried to make peace with the Cheeky Cat Brat Elizabeth. I really had tried...! Every time he sees me he won’t give me a chance to explain myself without him starting to go into a rant about all the crap I done to him. I know what I’ve done to all of you was wrong! But it also doesn’t help the fact that he purposely thinks I’m cat-fishing for people to simply forgive me!”

She sighs at his pain wanting to hold him even more he’s right about the Greek. Hercules did had a nack for not simply letting go of past hurts nor grudges if he honestly feels the whole world is out to get him.

“ Would it help if I went to him and spoke on your behalf? He might listen to me more if I try to reason with him we did use to make jokes towards how terrible of an Empire you were than. “ He raises his eye brows at her when she mentioned about “they use to back-sass him” feeling disgusted he does his best not to get carried away by the small gesture.

“ Al’right but don’t get too discourage if he honestly feels that I had deceive you or thinks that I’m up to something? Welcome to my world!” Kiku calls up Hercules to ask him to see if he’s willing to visit with him and Hungary this afternoon he agrees to it as they soon later head out to Athens to speak to him directly in private. She's wearing the repaired dressings Sadik's emergency tailor sews up for her before arriving.

She is quickly greeted by the former Mediterranean warmly accompanied by Kiku while Sadik and his men had to stay hidden because of his beef towards them.

“ So did the breaded basket-case decided to set you free yet? Everyone has been talking about your situation with him nonstop. Roderihi is pretty close to invading him within the next 24 hrs if he doesn’t get answer soon.” She sighs at what she’s been hearing.

“ I know Herc which is why I need you to deliver a message to my fiance for me. That I had decided to stay with Sadik for a little while longer on my own terms he’s not keeping me a prisoner. It’s true! “ He looks at her with a strange face. Getting closer to her as he keeps his hands in his pocket. Not believe her for a second while Kiku observers the tension in his eyes.

“ Elizabeth you can be real with me right here. Just say the word and we can both invade on Turkey just like we did before. He can’t be trusted we both know this already! “ He only sees her motioning a No in response.

“ It’s not what it looks like! I do feel that he has been trying to change. Nor do I expect you to buy into anything that I’m saying-” She sees him pulling a sword looking around for Sadik and his men as she stands back still being close to the edge of his drawn sword.

“ COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME YOU FUCKING COWARD! YOUR NOT FOOLING ME AND HOW DARE YOU PRESSURE ELIZABETH INTO YOUR ADVANCES! ALL YOU TURKS ARE NOTHING BUT SCUM THAT NEEDS TO BE WIPE OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!!!”

Sadik comes out of where he was hidden standing out of plain sight shaking his head at Hercules which was to be expect. Jabbing his fingers at the anguished man before him “ I’M RIGHT HERE YOU DOLMA EATING BIGOT! HOW DAR YOU SPEAK THAT WAY ABOUT ME  AND MY OWN PEOPLE! APPARENTLY WE ALL CAN'T BE BORN GREEK CAN WE?? AT LEAST I DON'T PUT MY OWN PEOPLE INTO DEBT LIKE YOU HAVE!!!”

Elizabeth rushes to get between them when Hercules wants a piece of the towering bastard he could never stand. He had to come dressed up in his green hoodie and white mask again. Hercules growls at her feeling betrayed at the very person he trusted for so long.

“ Why are you protecting him!? Is this an act of mutiny you’re pulling on me Elizabeth!? You too Kiku!?” He demands an explanation from them waiting impatiently for their answer.

Kiku tries to reassure him seeing the look of horror and great distaste for their actions on giving remorse to that monster of a man in human flesh walking around in his mother's ruins. “ No she’s not and neither am I about Sadik we’re telling you as it is!” Kiku intervenes approaching him with his hands where he can see them as he tries to speak to Hercules in a calming matter.

“ He’s doing nothing wrong but try to reach out to you and the other Nations that were enslaved. Which you had been refusing to make amends for since forever by the way. Just wanting to rehash things at him when he’s not even bringing up the past.”

Hercules does his best to not chew Kiku’s head off cause what he’s saying about him is no better than what Sadik has been guilty of doing himself.

“ You’ve been the only other person doing this besides Prussia and Bulgaria. Spreading Rumors, Propaganda about ALL people from his Nation being Corrupted or Evil! Do you have any idea what kind of backward messages you’re even sending out to your own people because of you wanting to play the victim? You know very well he has tried to receive your forgiveness instead of feeling like he doesn’t need to apologize to anyone ‘Cause Why Should I? mentality! Much like what he’s been doing with Elizabeth."

The look in the other Mediterranean Nation's eyes only causes further questions and speculations arising the longer either of them try to get Hercules to see Sadik as sensible human being. Kiku tries to explain in a less tangent concept of what he wanted to express out to his friend.

" Being haunted of his past actions has almost caused him to slip into insanity and he does have to live with the consequences of his own actions like anyone else dose. He’s not keeping Elizabeth captive their trying to make peace amongst themselves and they just want you to accept that.”

“ Did he brainwash you too Kiku!?!” He saids taut in his offended voice trying not to pull his sword at his friend. He's never had a problem with Kiku other then not being pleased by his friendliness towards Sadik. Feeling a sense of betrayal by their out of character acts of kindness towards the ex sultan.

“ He’s not brainwashing anyone I’m starting to like him after we haven’t seen in each other in so long.” Hercules laughs at them grating. When he hears what came out of the Female Nation's mouth.

“ Is this your guys idea of a joke? Look at him! He is one of the most hated Nations to ever exist! And he knows it for a long as he continues to be a part of our world were all endanger of him trying to dominate us again.” Hercules accuses pointing his blade at Sadik not looking the slightest bit surprise that he’s getting misunderstood by the other Nation as usual. Elizabeth is just about had enough of Hercules being cynical she marches up to him and smacks the weapon of his surprised hands.

“ Hercules I am still your best friend and always will be! But how come your not being my friend right now after every thing we’ve been threw!? Sure I don’t expect you to approve of my choices as to why I want to be with him but again it is my business! Besides you don’t even know half the things that Roderihi has been doing to me directly which is causing me to have mix feelings on our marriage being put off.”

He goes silent for a moment staring hard at her while Sadik and Kiku continue to stay silent letting her talk. “ There’s something about him that is causing a personality change in the way he’s treating me. It’s like he’s not himself anymore every since we decided to become a couple. Look me in the eyes Herc you know that you had trusted my word over Turkey’s any given day no matter what! We have always been close I would never dare make this stuff up about my fiance if it wasn’t true!“

Hercules looks away clenching his fist hard as he shuts his eyes tight. After now coming to the realization that she has been telling the truth “ My sincerest Apologies you are being up front with him. I haven't notice how he’s been with you for a while I’m deeply sorry that I couldn’t believe you from before.... I don’t understand any of this?? You two seem like you were happily in love what has gotten into him!?”

“ We don’t know....??” She sighs heavily now looking away from Hercules after he calms down. “ I’ve been concern for a while yet every time I mention to him about his sudden aloof actions. He’s quick to dismiss that he’s doing nothing out of the ordinary at me.”

Hercules doesn't know what to make of this putting his sword away as he goes to give her comfort removing his jacket to drape over her shoulders. The other two come to give their support. Sadik’s hands and Hercules hands accidentally touch each other's hands when they both wanted to cuddle her locking eyes on each other as they silently glare at one another.

“ I’ll believe you - for now! So don’t you dare try anything funny with her you two-headed snake!” They both silently glare back at each other while Sadik holds Elizabeth gently.

“Just don’t get give yourself a migraine if you can help it. Kitty Boy!” They taunt each other in their bitter rivalry like they always done. He does care about the state of Hercules economy hating to see how poor they’ve became in recent years. Kiku and Elizabeth sigh at them face palming.

“ That’s enough out of both of you! Your going to drive us crazy if you can’t set aside your differences!! I already went threw this with him a while ago Herc Please!”

He folds his arms being scolded after. “ I’m not trying to be combative. We both know that he has already broken some of the promises to us in the past.” She does agree with him no longer wanting to be held. As he keeps her firmly in his grasp.

“ Yeah he did. I don’t need to keep being reminded of those things and neither should you. Let them go for your mother’s sake. I know what happened to her it would give her more peace if you will let what he did by accident go.” She tries reasoning with the other male nation has he stares at her in disbelief.

“ Huh!?! But what about you being all up for my Mother’s Vengeance!?” The ex ruler stares at her in bewilderment. Sadik gives her a funny look before looking upset at her as he removes his hands demanding some explaining.

“ You wanted to what with him Tulip!?” She stares back at him feeling sheepishly as she began to tap her index fingers together. Being put on the spot like a child for breaking a vase.

“ When we use to be room mates. He told me how his mother had died when you came to invade his mother’s kingdom. He swore that you couldn’t wait to get her out of the way to take Greece for yourself.” She states from what Hercules has been sharing with her.

“ That’s not how it happened! She told me that she wanted to marry my Father and my mother found out about. It was she that killed his mother not me! She’s the reason how he became an orphan he never met my mother. I found her bleeding in the hall way as I tried to stop my mother from leaving we fought an she stabbed me pretty good. And by the time he found me with his mother he gave me no room to explain what he saw. He wildly ranted at me and tried to kill me when I did try to explain myself over how he watched his own mother die in front of him. ”

Hercules didn’t want to comment on any of that.

“ Well did he or did he not kill your mother?” He still doesn’t want to talk about it clearly showing his anger draw out towards Sadik.

"Well I-!?!!?"

They get interrupted by Roderihi storming past them as he loses it with the towering man. He violently takes the taller male shoving him hard onto his back as he climbs on top of him to choke and begins beating him up.

"YOU ANIMAL!! WHAT HAVE DONE TO MY FIANCE!?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!! " He keeps hitting Sadik as Kiku and servants break them up.

"We couldn't stop him from getting past us!" They groan knowing that their going to get punished later by their Fatherland.

"Honey please he's had enough already!" She tries running her way to him as he shrugs back in disgust. At her appearance seeing a part of the hickey sticking out of her neck line where it couldn't be covered up.

"I had been worried sick and I come to find you like this?! We're leaving at once save your mindless platitude. He deserves no pity! " He takes Elizabeth by the hand guiding her away. Kiku stops them from leaving.

"Roderihi I know how upset you are but your fiance needs to be treated for her bite marks. That I can make for her to diminish the appearance of the hickies faster."

"DID YOU GET A SICK FIX ON WANTING TO MAKE SURE SHE’LL FEEL INSECURE ABOUT MARRYING ME?!? YOU SAVAGE!!" He bellows charging for Sadik again being stopped by the guards to hold him back.

"No he didn't. Apparently they still have a lot of feelings for each other. " He doesn't believe Kiku. He gets blue in the face from being so angry. "You can forget about showing up at the wedding cause your officially banned from ever speaking to us again! I AM PLANNING ON TAKING YOU TO COURT IF I FIND OUT ANYTHING ELSE YOU'VE DONE TO HERE!!" He redirects his attention back on to the accused Nation as he struggles wildly against the other men pushing back as much as they can.

Flabbergasted Kiku tries harder to get the European Nation to rethink what he's doing "Mr. Austria there's been a misunderstanding! Don't walk away with Elizabeth you got it all wrong! Please!" He storms out of the ruins in a huff with Elizabeth barely being able to keep up.

"Roder Stop your hurting me!" He turns around to grab her by the face glaring at her making her become silent. Unsure if he is about to lay a hand on her.

"I don't want you to speak to me another word about Sadik. You have no idea what I was up against when we fought in the past. We can post phone the wedding for your hickies. I am not walking down the aisle when it looks like you be taken by a hungry wolf." He goes back to leading them out to his waiting vehicle to take off to the air port.

Sadik calls out to them only to be ignored. She looks back to him one last time seeing the sadness in his eyes as she's taken further away.

Roderihi stayes quiet the whole flight back as his servants welcomed them home. He heads into the kitchen not saying a word to her before a plate is sounded off being smashed by him as he yells from the kitchen.

"We're suppose to be getting married in 3 weeks how are you going to be bridal ready!?! And you of all people start to develop a soft spot for him after everything he's put you threw? What's gotten into you!? He should be charged with kidnapping and conspiracy fraud for toying with your emotions you!!"

Her body creaks going up the flight of stairs heading into her. She locks the door to her bedroom not wanting anyone to come in. She's torn between wanting to be with Austria and Sadik. She believed him when they held each other in bed the other night. He did seemed like he wanted to do everything that he could to make her happy. Her world is falling a part she did hated being with Sadik for a while til she began guilt-tripping for molesting him to get even with him. There's a lot of torn and complexity in his character that she can neither shake off or dismiss. Maybe he's faking it all that cause he's already been caught before doing it. Austria is the one whose watching out for her best interest not him. Yet again she can hardly be sure of herself now after some time a part from his mansion.

A knock is sounded off as the door opens it's her fiance he wanted to talk to her. She lets him in hoping he won't lay a hand on her for her unusual behavior back in Athens. He gently embraces her almost sounding like he wants to cry ash he held her.

"I'm sorry dear. I don't know what's gotten into me? You'll start to resent me if I can't hold it together."

She just holds him not wanting to say anything. That sounded a little too much like Sadik and not her soon to be spouse what's going on?! He watches her suddenly want to look away as if he has something on his face.

" Elizabeth... Did I say something wrong??....Hey! Answer me!"

He is all she can even think about now. It's not right of him to be haunting her and try to worm his back into her life. He needs to stay in the past. She gets snapped back into reality feeling Austria exploring her body. Doing what he can to make her want him like he could before.

"Hhmm...I don't what he did to you but it looks like it’s going back down now!" Austria exclaims seeing how the bite marks Sadik left behind on her were starting to be less irritated.

"Really?" She blinks til she feels her neck noticing it herself.

"I'm going to being getting our allies assembled tomorrow. He needs to pay for trying to ruin our time together. He's always been controlling. You know that."

She can’t really talk any sense into him since he’s still pretty upset. Hercules informed him of where Sadk was taking her so he could get her. Austria holds her tightly as he strokes her hair lovingly.

“ He’ll pay for this don’t you worry!”

‘‘ Can we pretty please not go after Sadik? It’s not that he doesn’t deserved it believe me of course he does! But...I just don’t know??” He only quietly judges her keeping his comments about the bastard to himself as he excuses himself to think it over in his private study.

“ Come out to freshen up whenever your ready. There's a set of clean towels waiting for you in the master bathroom.” Austria doesn’t wait around for a response as he closes the door to her room. This is troubling. Whatever he’s done to his fiance is making her see him as a entirely different person. Well no matter she’ll start coming back to her senses in a while once he puts her into his care like any good soon to be husband should.

She goes to take a hot bath doing her best to unwind in the tub when she gets in however taking a soothing bath back home was causing her to have flash backs of what Sadik did to her back at the bath house. The way her body reacted seemed impossible to try to forget that kind of sexual encounter she had no idea that the whole time she been thinking about her time with the tan male. She had been unconsciously had been playing with the folds of her now aroused pleasured folds her own body had already made up it's mind about who could claim it. Making things harder on her finding herself having to relieve her confused sexual tension doing what she can to not sound on the Turk's name. Her body leans back while she's fully emerged in the water she felt disgusted at herself as she continued to relieve her then suddenly in a flash her mind began to wonder to else where no longer making her be repulsed by the action but desiring to be held that way all over. The way he made arched and her body wriggled in his embrace she just couldn't get enough of it. How envisioning just made everything the way she hasn't been feeling towards Austria for a good while.

He had been making it impossible for her to open up to him about certain questions and needs not being meant. Feeling put off lately even though he keeps telling her that he loves her yet never tries to prove it, from being constantly caught up in his work.

" Why can't I get you out of my mind!?" She said not realizing it has been said out loud as her body loses itself in conscious forethought making her moan out while her privates became moist again. She can't understand why she keeps having all these mixed feelings. Nothing feels like it's suppose to anymore. Almost lying to herself when in thought she could believe for that split second things could go back to being normal between them. But a last it's all for not. Her whole life feels like it has now become undone it just the pass 73 hours. There's a lot of pressure mounting back onto her being placed back into this mansion now that she remembers why she also wanting to get a little TLC away from her fiance.

She takes her time getting back into her causal clothes that she has in her own bedroom from before she gotten whisked away to the palace. Because they had been fighting on and off for a while she felt that staying in the guest bedroom was probably for the best.

As soon as she came walking down a corridor silently Elizabeth hears a conversation being exchanged between France and Austria. Peering into the room she can see him trying to keep what little composure he has left in him while He tries to stay calm on his end listening carefully to what the French man had to say about all it.

“Yes...I understand...Well! If you insist! Do give Turkey a piece of my mind for me since he will welcome you at his home any time. Thank-you goodbye!” He hangs placing his face into his palms clenched.

“It feels like my own soon to be wife has turned on me and it’s all thanks to Sadik!!” He calls out in disgust as he knocks stuff off of the office table in his study. A loud creek sounded out from behind the door in the hall way as he snaps his face towards the source of the sound.

“ Whose there?!” She stays quiet now wondering if this is mistake being back at Austria’s home. She didn’t want to make him more upset then he already is as she began to come to the study room. Closing the door behind as she let herself in.

“Oh it’s you! Well have you come to your senses yet? I’m only looking out for our own best interest. Don’t you trust me?” He asks causing her to break out into an awkward pause.

This makes Roderihi become unamused. “Elizabeth... do you remember why you wanted to come live by my side?”

“Yes?” she replies as he suddenly rose and came out from behind his desk to walk up to her.

“What was it that made you wanted to come live here?”

“It was from what I told you about Sadik.” Roderihi goes back to being quiet for a moment trying to reclaim is sense of composer.

“Right which is why I had allowed you to live under the same roof. I don’t like him nor his allies or anyone whose found of him. France is different but he can feel like a Friend-enemy to my operation if he decides to play favors to them. We can’t have snakes here in our prosperous kingdom. “

He announces with the palms open to further emphasis his point.

“ A husband’s other biggest enemy and former allie is always his wife! Don’t betray my trust for you! We are suppose to become one.” He speaks in a matter of speaking voice feeling offended by her bizarre replies clearly remember the person she usually is before getting kidnapped.

“ I feel like he’s been trying to pull the wool over your better judgement. Don’t fall for any of his cheap tricks. Your the last person I want to start hating. Elizabeth you wouldn’t like me if I were to suddenly give you the cold shoulder. Please? Come rejoin me come back by my side so we can over throw Sadik he needs to be punished. “

At first she wanted to reach out to the hand of the former man that she was suppose to be in love with. Til it only stretches out to met his but doesn’t make contact. This causes a red flag to go up for Austria. He knew he couldn’t be mad at her but has gotten into her!?!

He does his best to be civil not wanting to scare her as he goes to excuse himself out of the study shutting the door behind him hard.

“ We'll try again later! It’s not you that I’m furious with!” He announces from behind the door he grits his teeth as he marches down the hall in a huff cussing under his breath in Deutschland. She makes the mistake to go after him as he spins around to slap her hard to the floor. As he towers over her frighten form she puts her hands up to block him.

He grabs her to yank her up off the floor as they march to his bedroom. He shoves her into his room closing the door behind them as he humiliates her by tearing off her clothes and has her bent over the bed while he undid his pants as he thrusts without warning into her. She screams out mortified that he would do such a thing. He doesn’t lit up as he kept ramming himself into her. Ignoring her pleases she clutches onto the bed frame for dear life as he continues to pump into her taking all of his frustration out on her til he realizes what he’s done and stares with a guilty complex. Shocked by his own actions.

His vision goes hazy as he backs away from the bed she stares at him like a small child watching her father butcher up a lamb in the back of the barn. To be butchered.

“ Wha-ah Oh No!!*gasp*... Elizabeth!??!! **What have I done!?!...** Forgive Me!!! Oh God! Oh God!!” He couldn't stand to look at her as he breaks down feeling so ashamed that he would dare defile his own dearly beloved in such animistic way. He bolts away angry at himself in tears that he had done this! She stayed there having no idea how to feel about the act that he just done. He rushes back into his study crying hard behind the door angry at himself. She slowly gets off the bed in daze feeling shell-shocked.

She doesn't know how to feel about Austria as she does her best to pull herself together. Coming to a decision unsure if he'll do this again? He was the last person she shouldn't have to be so afraid of to throw himself onto her out of control. How could he feel such hatred for the same person he is suppose to fall and be there for her in her darkest times.

A note is slipped under the door as he picks it up read it.

“ Dear Rōderihi I’m afraid that I can no longer see myself staying by your side as your soon to be wife. You will always mean the world to me but you no longer seem to act like the Austria that I was suppose to be getting married to in a short-time. I’m sorry."

“What!?! This Can’t Be! ELIZABETH!!” He rushes to back to her room calling out to her but he doesn’t see her anywhere. She has already packed up to return to Sadik. He couldn’t believe his own eyes when he read the note. He tears up the note in a fit of rage now feeling the worst has come true.

How was he suppose to win back her trust after what he’s done?! He couldn’t stop beating himself up over and over again still seeing the fresh look of terror in her eyes. Not thinking in a million years that he wouldn’t dare do such a heinous act. Ingrained into his own psyche this is a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting out hand is there one final spark of hope left for the poor Nation after doing the unthinkable? Will France black-ball the poor love stick sultan? We'll find out in Chp 5 from there things are about to get even more intense for this love triangle.


	5. Wounded Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! The latest chapter is finally available. Took me a while to decide how I was going to end this current chapter. Strap yourselves in cause things are now reaching a unstable climax that is going to decide the very fate between these two long time on-and-off friends to former Rivals.

Hercules, Kiku and Sadik where sulking for the poor girl. Sadik is smoking a pipe heavily from the stress after ripping his mask off off at home upon losing his lover and reunited friend. To his bitter rival there is neither either of the other two men could do anything to comfort him in his somber state. It didn't take long for him to start roping the other Mediterranean into his corner almost wanting to destroy his own precious table to charge at Hercules. He's so upset at him.

“Why the hell did you inform her fucking fiance of me being in Athens, Greece?! Do you honestly still hate me that much that you would give anything to see me get killed!?!” He accuses while Kiku had to sit in between them so they wouldn’t try to pick a fight in the taller bronze man’s current condition.

He simply isn’t fit for consumption after what his own body had been going threw in the past several hours. Continuing to smoke under in front of them. Hercules does his best to try to level with the man still unsure as to why he's even in love with his best friend.

“ No Sadik I don’t hate you but her fiance told me. He just wanted to have a talk to you.” Hercules tries to avoid eye with the other man seeing how dangerous close he is to losing his temper at him over trying to make a simple arrangement. When they both heard Sadik in an uo roar of-

“Yeah with his- GOD DAMN FIST- YOU IDIOT!!!” Sadik bellows out slamming his fist on the table as it shook violently. “SHE WAS STARTING TO TRUST ME AND YOU FUCKING BLEW IT!! YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING WITH YOU'RE CARELESSNESS!!” Hercules gets up to remove himself from the situation seeing the fire in the other man’s dark brown eyes hell bent on making him compensate for what trouble he has caused. Sadik stands up to go after him putting out his pipe he was smoking. Wasting no time to sprint after the fleeting Nation.

“DON’T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT WALKING AWAY FROM ME- YOU COWARD!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I AM ABOUT ELIZABETH NOW BECAUSE OF HOW CONTROLLING RODERIHI IS!!? I HAD BEEN TRYING MY HARDEST TO WARN HER TIL HE TOOK HER AWAY. I EVEN TRIED TO TELL YOU ABOUT IT! BUT OF COURSE KNOWING YOU TO WELL YOU JUST COULDN’T BE BOTHERED BY WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING!!” He simmers down when he sees Hercules coming back to face him. Not putting up much of a fight like he’d normally do under different circumstances.

“Yes he did played me for a fool. And I am just as worried as you are for her safety. I’m sorry that I let us both down....” He pouts putting his hands in his pocket.

Sadik doesn’t know what to say. Til thinking back to what happen in Athens triggers him to bring it back up.

“He had no right to put his hands on me like that!” He growls at his oppressor's allegation towards the other Unreasonable Nation for his lack of proper actions towards him. He groans when he feels Hercules places a gentle touch on his shoulder to comfort him. when his wasn’t paying much attention to where he’s at.

“It's still my fault. I want to find a way to make it up to you guys.” Sadik shakes his head before removing the touch away. Trying to compose himself speaking back still highly upset in a more controlled voice.

“ Herc I don’t want you to try do anything on your own. Let me take care of this whole mess alright?” He’s doing his best to apologize to Hercules for taking his frustration out on him as a servant came to announce that Elizabeth has returned. She stands there in the door about to burst into tears she's so upset about something. A few of the servants takes her bags being on stand by of what to do with them? While another closes the door.

They ran to her seeing how distressed she is as Sadik ran a head of the other two men to her to be embrace back into his arms. She holds onto trying not to sob while tears rolled down her eyes.

“ It’s about Roderihi...! He- he -” she can barely form a coherent sentence as she begins to break down trying not to cry in front of them.

Hercules had a lot of questions on his mind seeing the look of distraught writing all over her face. “Did he...*isn’t sure if he should ask this but saids it anyways* raped you!?!” Hercules frowned as Sadik stares back at him coldly quietly judging his lack of better judgement on appropriate timing.

“ Don’t ask such a blatant question like that! I know you mean well but what the actual fuck is making you have these ideas to believe that you should be asking them in a time like this!? Can’t you see she’s under a lot of stress!??”

Hercules just keeps quiet when he heard Sadik chewing his head off. He knew the taller man is just as concern for her safety. But even Sadik himself couldn’t help but ponder upon the nonsensical question the other man asked. Not wanting to fear the worst for her either.

“ I don’t know what he did to me?!” She states trying to settle her breathing down as she continued holding on to the taller man. He strokes her head to try to sooth her. The Greek is at a lost for words not wanting to believe that Austria of all people would condemn such an ugly act onto his own best friend.

“ We were talking about you and....” She finds herself stopping mid sentence finding it impossible to continue talking as Sadik gently silences her with several kisses placed lovely on her forehead.

“ Now do you get what I’ve been trying to tell you? I don’t know what his beef is towards me but he’s not one to sing his heart out to anyone regardless.”

“ It just seems completely out of character for someone like him to being doing that to her though.” Hercules said mostly to himself at a lost for words not wanting to believe that the Swiss Nation would never do such a thing to anyone who loves him!

“It is and I do stand by your feelings towards him myself.” The Turkish Nation implies towards his friend and former Mediterranean Neighbor. Kiku isn’t sure of what he should even believe while quietly observe the way she carries herself. Since the day his friend took her back to his palace he could tell how much of their relationship had been in trouble for quite a while.

He knew little of Roderihi’s personality and private affairs. Despite on being good terms with them threw-out the years. It hardly made sense on why suddenly he began acting out of sorts as their wedding date got closer.

And because of what he just did he signal-handedly not only just jeopardize his entire marriage but also his own future to having Elizabeth keep his Nation strong. What types of inner demons is the Nation even facing on his own? He ponders not one to pick-sides yet in this case he might had to make a decision it was against his own moral oath to play in favors for each of these Nations but in Elizabeth’s case he decided to make it a declaration of priority.

A loud knock is sounded off at the entrance as the servants seem a little hesitant to want to answer the door in case the German decided to pop by unannounced.

“ We’re sorry but Mr. Adnan isn’t available to talk. You'll have come back some another time. Good Evening! ” Whimpering and some somber banging can be heard outside the door as the servant stands there sighing. Having to put up with the protest.

“Please Sadik let me in!! *moaning and groaning* It’s important!! It’s me Francis Bonnefoy!! Roderihi isn’t with me I promise!!” They hear the French man begging from the outside almost in tears. Elizabeth stays quiet isn’t sure if Bonne is lying or telling the truth?

“Sir please go home! He’s not here right now! You’ll be escorted off the premises if you don’t leave quietly!” Francis sighs when he isn’t allowed in.

“Alright! If that’s the way it’s going to be then at lease deliver him a message for me. I want to apologize to Elizabeth for not warning her sooner about Roderihi’s sudden behavior. I know some things about the Nation beforehand that explains his mood-swings towards the Turk.”

She almost wants to say something as she tries to run to the door to answer yet Sadik places a hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving as he shook his head at her.

“We really can’t trust his word about your fiance not being with him.” He whispers.

“He was just on the phone with him before I came back here. He’s not with France I could hear it in his voice.” She replies only to still get a silent ‘No‘ coming from Sadik as they waited patiently for Francis to leave. When he leaves everyone could talk again. He looks at her adoringly while she seems a bit confused by his secretive gesture looking unsure about something.

“ There is something I do want to tell you.... I really hope that you do want to become mine but only when your ready to commit too me. I won’t ask you to make your vows with me nor marry in our ways of traditional marriage. We don’t have to get married we can just be a steady couple. That way your people can still have their independence since I’m considered public enemy number one according to them.”

She thinks about it for a minute. “ Well it doesn’t ease my mind that I still want to look into the idea of getting married! What am I suppose to do if our people are going to keep trying to separate us!?”

She’s on the verge of wanting to cry because this whole time despite her situation. She just wanted to be happy no matter what was going to happen. Sadik holds her gentle to calm her down. He had to turn his head away knowing that she doesn’t like the smell of cigarettes to much or the hookah pipe he often smoked on occasion.

It has been stressful for him to try to stop smoking before wanting to go see her. Cause of how badly he missed her for a good while.

“It’s fine Tulip but you need to understand. that this isn’t the best time to retry for something like this ok? I don’t want you to feel pressured that you need to tie the knot to get back at your now soon to be Ex Fiance.”

She goes quiet clearly hinting that she’s undeceive about what she even wants for herself at the moment. Sadik lets her go to collect her thoughts as he and the other men excuse themselves to go talk about Roderihi in the next room.

They all happily accepted the hookah pipe and drinks handed to them by the house servants.

“ I don’t know what to do about this whole situation surrounding Roderihi...” Hercules muses lost in his train of thought. Pondering over the situation apparently his experiments with trying to get them to do a trial run had to be called off. He takes a few puffs unsure of how he can even help at this point.

“Well trying to avoid conflict with him isn’t an option and the last thing we need is to go to war with him. He’s never caused us any grief like this before.” Kiku announce not one to smoke but once in a while he did like the sweet taste of tobacco. Pressed between his lips himself.

Hercules wasn’t liking the pipe much but tried it anyways then decided to just stick with some more Lion’s Milk .

“Clearly he did something that caused her to want to come running back. He must have acting braised about something? How else does it explain her timid nature. She’s not acting like her usual self. It's bothering me so much.” Sadik looks over a Hercules more sympathetic he didn’t want to think on it yet the other man might be right.

They turn their attention to Elizabeth who decided to join them as she makes her way to want to sit next to Sadik’s side. Wanting to be held. Hercules wanted her to be ok but the ex sultan was the last person he wanted her to feel safe with in her time of need. He could feel his heart aching out of concern and jealously towards this display. He really couldn’t be sure if their long time enemy has their best interest let alone for her’s?

“Hercules is right. It’s still too soon to actually go into details over what Roderihi done to me.” She was trying to put it in a way that wouldn’t sound like she was trying to make up excuses for the German Nation’s selfish act.

“We know. I’m wondering if may be I should have a talk with him cause none of this is making any sense to me. Why the sudden changes? Why would someone who he claimed he loves be so quick to take his raw emotions out on the ones they love the most? “ Kiku muses he knew that Sadik had a bit of a history himself and it has been a grueling one to over come.

Hercules couldn’t hold himself back any longer going to stand before them taking a hand to gently hoist Elizabeth up by the hand being stared at her confused expression waiting on her to take him seriously.

“We don’t need to be here! Let’s head back to my Mother’s Ruins you already know how I feel about being here.”

Sadik stays seated leaning back in disapproval before he inhales the smoke deep into his lungs and blows it out like a bull. Hinting that he doesn’t like how Hercules is low-key disrespecting him in his palace like he always does. Mostly out of habit.

“ Getting back on track! May I remind you that Roderihi thinks that your country is filthy and that your people are savages. He does feel this way about Greece here in general not me.” Hercules gives him a poker face not trying to argue back if he can help it.

“ Listen we clearly both hate the same man do we not? Why not take him out!?”

He gets a dry laugh from Sadik as he smiles in amusement feeling like a fool being placed on the spot.He takes in a few more deep breaths from the hookah pipe before talking.

“ I get where you're going with this yet there’s a problem you tend to keep forgetting. We can’t mindlessly invade some Snotty Entitled Rich European Nations. ” He rises to his full height easily standing out the other taller male then the other Mediterranean Nation.

Elizabeth gets caught in the middle of the two having to remover herself as they continued.

“You always went charging into battle without having any repercussions to what you're even fighting for? Even if Roderihi does deserve it there’s other ways we can get at him. You never wanted to see the bigger picture! You're too quick to jump to things constantly acting on instinct without fully understanding any of your actions. I don’t take you for a chump but you sure tend to read a lot into everything you see and assume.”

Hercules doesn’t let what he hears bother him. He knew Sadik had been right with the way he carries himself it couldn’t been avoided. Always having a knack for being so full of himself when it came to getting back at the tower Turk.

“We’re gonna need more power then that to over throw the now claimed Swiss Region. Hercules. “ Sadik informs him. Trying to be reasonable despite the reputation he has among all of his once ruled other Nations.

“Well why can’t we get France to help us?” Hercules only gets a shake of the head by his request.

“Cause he really can’t be trusted for being able to play for both sides. He might be an Allie to me but he does also has direct ties to the Austrian to.” Everyone around him gets quite when he mentions how the Frenchmen can be a playing pon for any one on the front-lines.

“Felicianio isn’t too crazy about me ever since I invaded him the last time so that rules him out. There’s just not a lot of people who’ll be crazy to fight by my side. Like usually you guys are the only ones I can really trust to stand by me. ”

Their both at a lost while Elizabeth tries to come up with some ideas of her own. Kiku watches them quietly. He should probably be the on to play on the fence in settling tension for them. He isn’t pleased with how the German Nation had been acting. He had every right to be concern for his fiance but beating Sadik up out of no where like that is uncalled for by the Aristocrats unapologetic actions.

He maybe seen as a hero to his own people but they knew the reality of whatever else is going on in his Posh ways. He decides to phone up Egypt waiting for a reply on the other end. He’s in the middle of a meditation trance when his house keeper informs him of an emergency call from Mr. Honda.

He sighs hoping it better had nothing to do with who he think is the reason for this unexpected call. He picks unsure of what to he’s about to hear.

“Hello my friend how are you? Would you be interested in help me settle the matter going on with Ms. Hungry and Mr. Austria?”

He hears silence for a moment before Guputa replies “I’ve been keeping up with the latest World News and would like to stay out of the matter if it doesn’t involve you.”

“Well actually it does involve me from how Roderihi has treated me when we last saw each other in person.” He bit his lower lip in response when Kiku informs of the Swiss Nation's out of line outburst.

“ I see. Then I’ll see what I can do about this matter cause Sadik is being labelled as a Terrorist for her sudden abduction. From what has been going around in the headlines with these conspiracy charges. ”The other said in response with -

“Well the funny thing of it is... He actually told me that it wasn’t unplanned for. And Elizabeth is stating the same now they put their difference a side.” Guputa still isn’t sure if he should help in the matter from what is being exchanged.

“Roderihi has done something horrible to her that she isn’t ready to speak of it. We’re hoping it’s nothing too serious?” His eyes lite up since his Spirit Guides had been helping him keep currently in these kinds of matters.

They had show him what the Nation isn’t to proud of doing to his fiance as he speaks up.

“I’ve foreseen what he’s done. He defiled her in a matter most heinous treating her like ‘A Bitch In Heat’. I’ll be making a visit to his home soon to speak further into what is happening since she can't talk about it publicly at her own discretion.”

Kiku is in Ah that he could predict what he wasn’t sure of cause it’s a very serious and private decision poor Elizabeth must be dealt within fighting for her piece of mind.

“ I won’t press on to say what he did was either wrong or out of an accident. But to me it seems more like a unconscious struggling desire for a any sense of control.”

Kiku takes in this new details knowing how spiritually connected he is.

"Another thing I do need to warn you is that if Elizabeth's heart is indeed in the right place? Then she's going to have to give up a scarifiece of something most precious in order to embark on a successful relationship. I will not say if they will tie the knot cause it's too soon with what's happening. If she does desire to be married however she needs to make sure it is for the right cause. Not out of desperation or mixed feelings for either of them. "

Kiku only hums gather from what he's hearing it seems like Elizabeth as much as she wants to let go of Roderihi. She still has some feelings left for him left despite being hurt and betrayed like the way he done her wrong.

“It can be tricky to let go of someone no matter how ready one is to move forward or not? Depending on also the maturity and if there is no more regrets that are haunting the individual. “ Guputa says before Kiku corresponds with -

“This is true. Nothing surprising that is normally accidentally mistaken for the wrong kind of Love Style so to speak.”

Guputa agrees at that in a selfless way only he can fully understand.

“Do give Ms. Elizabeth my best but I’m afraid I must be going now. I got other matters to attend to that can’t wait to be put on hold. My apologies for this shorten call. Do keep me inform on what else happens? Thank you, good-bye.”

Kiku hardly has enough time to say his own good-byes as he hears the other end hang-up did he accidentally bothered him over something he had been in the middle of doing?

His thoughts get interrupted when he hears commotion happening back where he left them the hooka room. He dashes out of the room he was in making his call to Guputa being greeted by France’s body sprawled out on the floor unconscious at the hands of both Hercules and Sadik as Elizabeth tries to wake him up to no avail.

“The weirdo sneaked his way inside the palace and accidentally alerted his presents. By Tapping her shoulder causing her to scream hysterically.” Hercules announced humiliated that he nearly killed the pervert by accident.

Sadik wasn’t anymore pleased with how he handled her cries of distress either this whole situation feeling ashamed that he had gone out of his way to knock out one of his own dear friends when he assumed that Elizabeth was endanger this whole mess within surrounding Roderihi has been putting them all on edge. Making it impossible to focus on anything else because of what fresh hell the young maiden nation has been place threw.

They were gonna have to find a way to sneak Francis’s body out of his home without letting his people go into a panic. Antonio had no choice but to make a visit to take the French mens body back home claiming that Sadik is working out a plead to not have any legal actions being done against him so he can have the mess straighten up as soon as possible. He wanted to have them over for a few drinks and of course Bonnie enjoyed his drinks a little too much like he often would.

“ I should had realized that he was just concern for my well-being.” She states sitting down taking her hands to her face to cover up her own embarrassment. She received a comforting hand by Sadik who is hiding his sheer disgust for this unwanted intrusion if he hadn’t mistaken Francis to be bumbling hit man. Dispatched by Roderihi to assassinate him with thankfully it wasn't.

“ He only has himself to blame. “ She hears her lover of interest announce not wanting to look up.

For a while he had been getting a lot of unwanted press now it was her turn to feel like she’s getting just as much of a hard time by all these misconceptions that were floating around about why she’s even back here on Sadik’s land?

“ We can go on a randevu somewhere. If this is becoming a bit much for you?” She does her best to smile at the offer but is to distracted by a lot on what’s going on her mind. This whole week has been one emotional-roller coaster.

A huge part of her wanted it to done with as soon as possible while another part wasn’t sure if she even wanted it to end.

Elizabeth has been eternally grateful for all their support yet she couldn’t help herself from not becoming bitter at her original lover. She had falsely giving herself a muddle understanding of how the former Nation is. On one hand he had been a driving force to her emotional recovery after leaving the palace only to still realize she is still living in the past after everything her and the others nations Roderihi had helped out in.

“ I’m sorry.... I-I c-can’t do this! I still love him despite what he’s done to me!” Sadik becomes shocked at what she mentions as he stands over her meeting her down at eye level before clasping her hands worriedly. Making her look deep into his unmasked eyes pained at his own impasse on their matter.

“ Don’t you start acting aptalca on me. Damn it! We both know what he did is uncalled for. I would never put you threw something like that in a million years! Come to your senses!!” She hears him say sounding out of concern.

She turns her head away not wanting to get caught up in his Blame Game for her dishonored fiance. He wasn’t haven’t any of it as he commands her to return her gaze onto his face.

“ Look at me!! That’s what any abuser would want YOU to think is normal behavior. When it’s not!!”

She had no idea why she’s even feeling this way on top of having to get a lecture from the man she still has mixed feelings for despite finally coming out that she does indeed love him. Yet feels her per-found feelings are costing her more questions instead of being able to feel that there’s in fact something there.

“We’re going to get threw this together but I need you to tell me right right now if you're either on my side or Roderihi’s side? Tell me who do you really desire without becoming too hesitant.” She ends up feeling on the spot seeing a lot of sides to her once capture and now uncanny friend. Not wasting any time in leaving him in suspense she returns his gesture. Now being the one to cup his own hands into her's as she announce her answer.

“It’s you Sadik! It’s always been you! Yet I can’t ever stop recalling those times you still gave me a lot of uneasy feelings from how you use to handle yourself when we were younger.”

Her words make his heart sank and his mind grow heavy with sheer regret. He’s been trying so hard to not act like such a terrible man again. Is she telling him that she does see them both as the bad guys now despite his own ugly history with Roderihi personally?

He knew not even his own God could save him from this kind of general implication of himself if this is the case. Having to roll with whatever anyone has thought of whenever they were looking in the mirror towards the taller male.

Roderihi made Elizabeth and the other allied Nations under his forces to join in on his band wagon but it doesn’t either help the Ex Ruler out how his own inflated ego had always made him built a wall from everyone who has tried to reach out to time. Only to end up being labelled as fakers, crooked allies and so forth after losing in the heat of battle to Roderihi.

“Kiku, yourself, and Hercules may had seen a lot of those negative trade marks to my persona but I’m just some sorry bastard who has a hard time trying to keep anyone in my life. We all go threw this struggle there's no getting around it.”

She tries to comfort him back by holding the sides of his face to show him how sorry she felt for him. Rubbing sides of scalp afterwards to detense him in anyway she can. Trying her best to smile threw the pain she keeps on feeling forcing it down her throat.

“That doesn’t mean you should be beating yourself up over-” He quietly gestures her to not finish what she wanted to say. Looking at him disappointed.

“It’s to difficult for you to understand where I’m getting with this. Let’s try to change the subject if we can as long as your safe. Let’s try to be like we use to be before...”

Elizabeth can see how much he’s struggling with coming to terms with a lot of things. She still had a hard time wanting to forgive Sadik for they we met each other much earlier. Yet she feels it's best to just drop it for both their sake.

“It really wasn’t necessary of him to attack like a rabid dog. Pissing all over me to reclaim his territory even if I might had been in the wrong with how you felt you were being treated by me. Everybody just thinks they can get away with either verbally or being psychical aggressive towards me. I’m not a punching bag!! I am a decent human being when people start treating me like one!” He almost wants to start destroy his home office he’s under so much fire for having such a shitty week. She knew he was the only thing keeping him together.

He gets weirded out when she warps her arms around him and whispers into his ear about something making him look surprise that she would even dare suggest something like that.

“Ugh!? Elizabeth!- Y-You can’t just ask me something like that! Why would I ever want to do-....?.” He goes quiet as he further hears her reason for this unusual request.

“Are you sure it won’t also affect you as well if I go threw with this...? But we're talking about another Nation here it can get pretty sticky for what you want done....” He can barely explain his reason for questioning her plan.

She does what she can to reassure him that she does want what's best for both their regions. Looking back empathically “I know and I want my - No! Our people to understand that as of today their Nation had me wrong no matter how much a fiance might get at their spouse no one should ever dare. Result towards making them feel heavily vitiated. He had been in the wrong wanting to take his anger out of me just because he has a beef towards you.”

“I understand what you want me to do but if I do this? For you? We can never speak of this again to anyone. There’s some secrets I rather keep to myself or wish not to know.” She goes silent wanting him to be right by her side. In this decision

Sadik isn’t so sure if he can do her this kind of favor? Sure he’s done something like this before but he still has to still live with the other consequences of what become of the other people he had done this sort of thing on.

He does want her to be happy however asking him an offer like that he isn’t completely sold on doing. Can make their associations get hectic. He knew she can suffer in her own private hell on wanting to get back at her double-crossing fiance if he went threw with it.

“ ... Another time would be better... “ She hears him say trying not to feel disappointed. She knew she is asking too much for his services on taking care of Roderihi.

She feels it’s in her duty to help take care of him along with the servants as Hercules has hold back from criticizing her over this uncertain display. He can’t understand why he just feels this way? Also feeling it’s his own fault for letting the enraged German Nation hear where they were headed. When he came to save his fiance from evil Turkish Nation's iron grasp. Trying to play an Underdog for the part in favors for Roderihi in exchange for what his people could use for income.

He goes to excuse himself going back to his office study trying to let this sink in. No one usually asks him to do these kinds of favors that his younger and more prideful self would want out of him. That self could careless about suffering the consequences any day.

No sooner then the door closes behind him those smaller arms rewrap around his waist. Realizing it was Elizabeth who let herself in. She’s trying her best to be normal in this situation as she tries to be playful with him. He has to remove her hands gently feeling this isn’t time to try to be cute. Not like this.

She pouts at him when he turns around to just wanting to hold her close to him. Reading the trauma in her eyes. Whatever is going on it probably better if he’s the one leading on what she should be doing.

He gently explores her body her along her fore head. The side of her neck and messages her shoulders. She doesn’t move as she stands there wanting to be taken. The moment of feeling like she did made the storm in her heart settle down while her mind is being hit with waves of emotions and thoughts she didn’t think would feel again when she left this place.

So many memories were starting to resurface. She felt happy for a moment until at that very second of being in that office. Suddenly she breaks the silence with tears in her eyes. Being reeled back into her torn feelings of her innate Love x Hate x Love for her long time enemy to forner fried-enemy and unsure love interest.

Shoving Sadik away from herself as he is caught off guard. He only stares back at her in shock unsure of what he did to make her react this way?

“Why couldn’t you had treated me differently before I decided to leave this place!?” There is pain in her words. Tears rolling down her face trying her hardest to compose her flustered feelings that kept making it difficult for her to understand why she felt like this for so many years after her departure.

“ I didn’t know how to make myself become the person you wanted me to be. Nor doesn’t mean it’s too late for us to start again.” He tries to sooth her wanting to extend his hand out to help her fend off her inner demons of confusion and doubt.

She tries to take an interest in his gesture but can’t seem to want to become closer to him over what happened between herself and the hot blooded German. He grabs Elizabeth out of the blue as he takes her into his arms she tries to pull away backing up into the door behind them. As he pins her there towering over her his mood sifted out of nowhere. No longer somber but cold and calculating.

Her eyes grew frighting at what he might want to do to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder he takes the other hand to her by the wrist to make her to look how concern and furious he is at not wanting her to bother shielding the man that her distrust the very person was about to tie the knot with.

“Believe me I would give anything to see you smile.But not until you open up to me over what the bastard has done to you? I feel powerless to do anything about your hardship. You know about my history with him. Don’t mistake him to be a victim of my tyranny I’m not the villain to what he wanted from my own kingdom.”

She tries to form the words that she feels on her tongue just won’t come forth nor escape from those lips. He slams his hand hard into the door frame to get answer. That he held her by the shoulder for.

“Why are you protecting the very man you can no longer love?! You wanted my help in getting back at him. You wanted sanctuary back at the very placed you despised most of all? I gave it too you! Now here you are back in my Kingdom you fled from. ’’ She doesn’t know what to say to him while he’s being this confrontational.

“I’m not protecting him!” She snaps back not liking the treatment she’s receiving. He keeps her from biting his head off in her accusation towards him. While he does his best to not try to hurt her. Their both close to getting into another psychical and verbal fight towards each other. He can't stand how things are turning out for them. Having to look away by not being able to reach out is killing him. They were so close . If only Austria could just cut his loses with her instead of making them both suffer they could make this moment into a happy ending for their own sake. But their fairy tale love story is far from beginning.

“Then why can’t you tell what happened. When he took you away from me?!” She can hear the pain coming out of that statement when he felt powerless to keep his rival from taking what rightly belonged to him out of reach. Her. Their moods shifted back to being in love again. Despite their struggles for trying not to blame the other for how they’ve been for a while.

Elizabeth keeps trying to seek any reason she can come up with to ease his troubled mind. “Because I feel it’s mostly my fault for not knowing what he could do to me.” He slams his hand against the door causing her to flinch and to shield her face away in terror.

“No it’s not! Whatever he told you is not the true. You had been unhappy for a long while when he became distant acting liking he didn’t even want to get married. He’s only doing it to have more control on your land. I never dared tried that for your hand in taking it. For my own gain.”

She sighs not finding the strength to even hold eye contact in return as her body slumps to the floor feeling trapped. Clutching at her own head in frustration she nearly yells out response.

“ Ok fine you want the truth!? I’m not even sure if what he did to me is even considered rape! Yes Hercules was right but he hardly forced himself onto me.”

She starts crying unable to hold back how much this is causing her to be uncertain if being in any given relationships is worth it.

He removes himself feeling really pissed off at what Austria has done. He feels her arms wanting to wrap themselves around him to comfort but he’s too pissed off to want to be held.

“All of you had been wanting me to change!! I know. I know I’m not the best person to be around but to begin hearing what your fiance has done. Is causing a lot of my own demons to reawaken. Do you really want to see me like this again!? After everything that I had every done wrong to resurface. Do you really want to see that man once more? “

He can’t stop thinking about it. pacing about the office space they were both occupied in. Clutching at his hair as his green vision slowly took on a dismal gloom.

“I’m so sick of being his prisoner! I had been trying to turn my whole world upset side and did it all for you! I don’t want to become that monster ever again just to settle the score!” He is on the verge of crying he’s so upset. Everything his own body is going threw takes a toll on his psyche while he feels nauseated. Clutching at his shirt trying to breath properly.

Elizabeth tries one more time to reassure that she does want what’s best for him. Sadik It had been a crazy ride for them. Being the last two people to ever really want to be in each other's company. Neither one of not planning on even wanting their rivalry to become a sudden romance. Til the sound of a gun clicking causes them both to look the general direction of an enraged Swiss Nation who has let himself into the room. Is seen pointing an Austrian 9mm Steyr MPi 81 sub machine gun right at Sadik demanding him to release Elizabeth.

Roderihi had his sights sole set on putting out the Mediterranean. Who had been seducing his former lover with enchanted woes of a wounded Siren. “Elizabeth step a side. I don’t want you getting hurt or caught up in the cross fire.”

He instructed dryly not even wanting to look at his own wife to be in the eye. “I want to set things right between us. I don’t what had came over me. He’s nothing but a parasite feeding off of your insecurities. You know about the hidden danger this man before us is capable of bringing forth. Don’t be naive. We need to put him where he belongs and that is to stay in the past by dying in the present.”

She bravely steps in front of her fiance. Not caring why or how he was able to sneak past the guards. While the three of them stood down each other in silence.

“I’m calling off the wedding! Marrying you is a mistake waiting to happen. You didn’t do any of that by accident you meant to do it as a form of control.” She calls out wanting to put her fiance on the spot.

Roderihi bit his lip doing as many deep breaths as he tries to lower his gun to give the lady a cold silent stare of disbelief. “ You where the one who came up with the idea of wanting to get married to me not the other way around. I let you decided if this is what you wanted to do or not? Remember?”

She pauses trying to let it sink in as Roderihi continues explaing at them. “ You also were the one who wanted to be in charge of our guest list. And having to finally hear that you had changed your mind this far into our wedding plans. Is a cop-out! You can’t do that because you acted on the idea first before having any second thoughts on whom you were marrying? It sounds more like you’ve used me!”

"HEY! You Know That's Not Even True! I'd Never Do Anything As Careless As That To You Roderihi!!" Elizabeth lashes as her fiance as he stands taking it.

She interrupts him by barking back with - “No I didn’t!! That’s what you want me to believe!!” He only stays quiet looking around the room. Removing his finger off the trigger to try to negotiate with her.

He doesn't budge as he engaged further wanting her to stand true by her claims. When she went to live at his mansion.“You wanted to come live with me after everything you told me he is rightfully accused of doing. Why are you taking back everything that you told me about Sadik all of sudden? You painted him to be this insidious creature walking around in human flesh. Those were in you actual words addressed to me and my own former allies. Besides we both know who he is a lot of speculations had been confirmed by other Nations and people who encountered him. Let’s not beat around the brush about this anymore.”

Roderihi does what he can to make her change her mind about Sadik. Only it makes the situation more intense by making it no longer an option for what came next in the middle of their argument.

“I did told you those things as you heard them to be but I haven’t told you the other things about him that I love!!” That doesn’t sit well with him when she sees him close to wanting to take the gun to shot at her for what she just confessed to.

“You never told me that you loved him? What else have you been withholding from me Elizabeth? ” He accuses now making her feel that she has just crossed a thin line between them.

She can see how tense his expressions are trying to restrain himself from pulling on the trigger. It was one thing for him to feel awful for his mistakes but having to find out this way that his own fiance was in love with a long time rival was just to much for him to take in all at once.

“Roderigi Please!!!” She flinches as the shoot fires off a strayed bullet it sails past her as it embedded itself into the wall behind her. He isn't lighting up wanting to continue adding further insult to how he already feels about the man that she's in love with now instead of him. It really causes the other former nation make him feel their time together was nothing but an illusion.

“If you truly love this abomination of a man then why come live with me? I had shared my whole life with you. And this how you repay me?! I can’t even look at you the same way as I did before. You brought this on yourself....” He is furious at this display of affection for a man he has a long grueling history with on the front lines.

“ If you wish to be with this cradle of filth you call a long time rival and sudden love interest. Then you can have each other for all I care. I don’t want you to even think about returning back to my mansion. If things go south with this decision of yours do you understand?!” He warns her when she makes the mistake of trying to reason with him while the gun still in his hand. Taking a careless step into the line of fire.

“Please stop! I am going threw enough of my own emotions right-AAAAHHHH!!” she screams out in pain when she feels a stinging sensation in her left shoulder from being shot at. Roderihi stays silent after the shot rang out in Sadik's office they both stare at what just happened.

The sight of seeing her in pain gets under Sadik’s skin as something in him causes him to snap. Roderihi didn’t had enough time to react when he recognize the eyes that were glaring right back into his fearful expression. He had awaken the demon that been churning around inside the other man and has set it free. As it came tearing at him.

Finding himself being unable to defend his own body from being tore into at the sheer warth of Sadik’s old behavior resurfacing. Being grabbed by his head as a fist comes collided straight into his own unprotected abdomen causing him to cough up blood. Dropping his weapon to the floor in shock. He is forced to look into the other man's eyes being held in place by Sadik as he repeatedly gets punched in the face over and over again. Elizabeth is trying to get Sadik to stop when she tuggs hard at his punching arm. He doesn’t dare make eye contact with her elbowing pushing his arm back to tell her to let go of him. She does as he keeps on punching the dazed Nation. They all could hear a loud crunching sound figuring it's Roderihi's glasses as it shatters he barely make out the Mediterranean male's face threw his broken specs.

Sadik begins talking out loud to Roderihi’s face muttering a lot of Turkish untangle sentences and she can barely make them out because of how pissed off he is. Elizabeth hears the next thing what he is saying? Being translated in her head.

_“You Insolent Dog of Damn Nation. What gives you the right to put your hands on any woman like that!? You would make your own mother cry from within her own grave with the way your handling yourself!”_

The punches stop coming as Roderihi stares on gob smacked at what the hell Sadik had just said to him.

He his pinned against the wall then grabbed by the front end of his shirt when he sees a cold smile placed on the bronze man’s lips before being knocked out unconsciously as Sadik picks up the gun to place it on his desk.

Elizabeth stands there bewildered at how fast he was at knocking her violent fiance into submission. Clutching at her wound. “I might be old but I’m not slow when it comes to defending myself.”

He announces going over to examine what happened as he takes his shirt off to put on the wound to stop the bleeding. “No don’t take me to the hospital! I want to stay by your side! Just get one of your house doctor’s to see about my wound care.” He gentle rubs her cheek brushing his fingers threw her hair.

“I know your trying to be act tough but we don’t know how much you might be bleeding? It’s best to seek immediate care at the hospital it’s better this way.”

The servants are called in to remove the German Nation's unconscious body away to be taken to a secret location. While Sadik, Hercules and Kiku take her to the E.R. to be rushed in to seek medical attention.

Sadik doesn’t dare leave her side while being treated. He gets her the best doctors to examine her condition to see what they can do. It takes a good amount of effort to find out where the bleeding can be stopped. Before stitching her up for a blood fusion. From a blood donor. She does her best to be brave while the operate on her wound.

Hercules and Kiku wait to hear about her condition in the waiting room as they take time to themselves.

‘‘Well it’s a miracle to know that the gun wound isn’t causing any sever internal bleeding. I would advise to put her on bed rest for about 5 days to be sure that there is no other abnormalities that we didn’t picked up on til she come backs in for a check up. “

The good doctor said thus easing Sadik’s troubled mind. Elizabeth is laid out on a hospital bed trying to fight off feeling fatigued. As he stays by her side he waits for him to leave as he gently whispers into her.

“ I’ll do it.” Her eyes grew wide when she hears this. She had no idea how he was going to take care of her fiance. It’s completely out of her own control how he’ll make sure that Austria receives a lesson he’ll soon won’t forget.

Quietly exiting the hospital he has told Hercules and Kiku to watch over Elizabeth as he gets himself ready for one hell of an ugly reunion between himself and his long time rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it! We're getting closer to seeing how this crazy ride is going to end. The next chapter won't be long to make cause we all know what's about to happen am I right? *winks* Keep checking back in for Chp 6 Bye again for now.


End file.
